


Even Children Get Older

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Candy, Dolphins, Drinking, Drugging, Enochian, F/M, Fighting, Foxes, Gen, Hellhounds, Incantations, Kate Argent - Freeform, Kitsune, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Peter hale - Freeform, Revenge, Sassy, Shooting, Stabbing, Swimming, Wee!Cas, Wings, bestiary, spells, wee!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Dean has to deal with a wee-Sam, wee-Cas, and the Druid of Beacon Hills on top of realizing that Cas would make one mean little kid.





	1. The Druid of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of Dean raising kids.

Knock, knock, knock.  
Sam jumped up and looked at Cas. They both shook their little heads and tried not to make any noise. Dean had gone out to get them food and left Sam in charge even though he was younger then Cas.

Knock, knock, knock.  
Sam got up and went to the door. He whispered to Cas, "Cas, help me push the chair over so I can see. Maybe it's Dean." Cas went over and helped Sam push the light chair over. He looked out the peephole to see a tall brown haired boy standing on the other side of the door. 

Knock, knock, knock.  
The boy on the other side of the door became frustrated. His light brown eyes narrowing as he looked into the peep hole. The boy almost screamed when he found a hazel eye looking back at him. 

Pound, pound, pound!  
"I need your help", the boy said. 

Sam yelled, "Who are you?"

"Stiles. You are Sam Winchester, right?"

"I can't talk to you! You're a stranger! Go away!"

Stiles was confused for a second, "So you are Sam?"

"Maybe!"

"Where's Dean? How old are you?"

Stiles heard another little male voice say, "He knows Dean, Sam."

"Shhh, Cas, he could be lying. Dean said not to open the door."

"But..."

"No Cas. Dean will get mad."

Stiles said, "Sam, how old are you?"

"You're a stranger! I'm not telling you!"

"Are you thirty something?"

"No! Go away!"

Now Stiles was really confused. "Sam, is Dean your dad?"

"No! He's my brother." 

Stiles thought to himself, "This makes no sense, unless...", Stiles said out loud, "Sam, I'm going to wait for Dean, okay."

"No, go away."

Stiles sat against the door. He pulled out his laptop as he waited for Dean. 

Dean pulled up to the motel to find what looked like a teenager sitting in front of the door of his room. Dean grabbed the bags of cheeseburgers and fries and with his other hand he held on to his knife.  
"Hey, kid, why are you at my door?"  
Stiles stood up and looked at Dean, "I'm not a kid and I think I can help you with your little problem. And I do emphasis the word little." Stiles smiled at his own joke. Dean sighed, "Who the fuck are you and keep in mind I have no problem stabbing a kid."

"Dude, I'm not a kid. My name is Stiles and I need your help."

Dean narrowed his eyes and glared at him, "Stiles Stilinski of Beacon Hills?" Stiles was a bit shaken by that, "How do you know my name?"

"Give me your hand." Stiles gave Dean his hand and Dean cut it with his knife. Stiles let out a cry and tried to pull his hand back but Dean held it. He turned Stiles around, pushing him up against the door almost dislocating his shoulder. Stiles yelled, "What the fuck!"

"Why the fuck are you here, Stiles?! Why would the Druid Spark Werewolf Fucker of Beacon Hills be looking for me?!"

"I need help! Fuck! Let me go! I can help with Sam and Cas!"

Dean let him go. Stiles rubbed his shoulder while saying, "God, I heard you were an asshole but you really are an asshole."

"Move." He pushed Stiles aside and knocked the code on the the door. Dean could hear the chair being moved back so he slowly opened the door. "Hey guys."

Cas stepped forward, "We didn't let him in, Dean. We don't know him. I had my blade ready. " 

"You were able to pick it up this time?"

Cas nodded. Dean smiled, "Good job Cas. Both of you, come over to the table and eat while I figure out why this guy is here." 

Stiles had watched all of that in amazement. "Oh my god, that is really Castiel. The rebel angel of the lord. Rogue 2. He is the cutest kid ever." Stiles reached out to touch him but Dean grabbed his hand. Cas turned and glared at Stiles as Dean said, "Don't touch him. He doesn't like strangers to touch him and he's also a little angel that can't control all of his powers so unless you want him to smite you, don't touch him. Or Sam, he'll stab you. You've been warned, got it."

"Geez, fine."

Cas stopped glaring at Stiles and turned his head while saying, "I don't want to be touched by that thing, Dean."

"I told him, Cas."

Stiles huffed, "Why am I a thing? Hey, Cherub, why am I a thing."

Cas started to raise his hand as if he was going to snap when Dean said, "Cas, no. Put your hand down and eat okay."

"Okay."

Sam looked up at Dean and said, "Dean, what's a Werewolf fucker?"  
Dean laughed, "It's a person that has sex with a werewolf. And don't say fucker again."  
Sam crinkled his nose and looked at Stiles, "Ewwww, you have sex with wolves? Gross! Don't do that! You get knots!"

Stiles looked at Dean and turned bright red as he said, "He's one to talk. Wait, why am I justifying myself to you? You're five."

"You're going to get fleas and eat hearts and we're going to have to kill you."

Castiel said while eating a French fry, "His Werewolf is not that kind of Werewolf, Sam. They don't eat hearts. They are the good kind. But they do give knots."  
An even brighter shade of red faced Stiles exclaimed, "Why do these kids know that? What the fuck are you teaching them?"

Dean shook his head, "Sam, Cas, just eat please." They both nodded and continued to eat. Dean and Stiles sat on the couch.  
"Why are you here, Stiles?"

"How did you know my name? What happened to Sam and Cas?"

"You answer my questions first. Why are you here?"

"Our Alpha, Derek, is missing."

"Your boyfriend? The Alpha of Beacon Hills?" 

"My ex-boyfriend. Yes, that one."

"Why would you come to me? I'm a hunter."

"And that's what I need. To be a hunter you have to be one hell of a tracker too. I need a hunter of your caliber."

"Why would you think that I'd help you and not kill him when I found him?"

"Even your little angel friend knows that Derek isn't a feral. You're a Man of Letters, you won't kill an innocent Werewolf."

"I'm a hunter, Sam's more of a Man of Letters. Why should I help you?"

"You know what I am. You know I should be able to find him and I can't. None of us can. Something is going on and I can't figure it out."

"How do you know he's not dead?"

"I'd feel it. I'd know. I'd be able to find his soul."

"You know monsters don't go to heaven, right."

"Yes. I'd at least be able to find out if he's in Purgatory and I'm not even finding that. Something big is going on and I can't figure it out."

"All of your little spidey senses are failing you?"

"Nice, Dean. Anyway, yeah, I need your help finding him. If you help me I'll help you with fixing Cas and Sam. Was it a witch?"

"Worse. A trickster."

"Oh shit, those are real?"

"Very. And he's an assholes. But, I haven't agreed to help you."

"Come on! I'll pay you. Shit."

"I'm almost offended at that."

"What do you want then?"

"The truth! Why are you looking for him?"

"He's missing! He's our Alpha and we can't find him. Because I love him and I can't believe I can't find him. It's ridiculous that I have all this knowledge at my fingertips, this Druid magic and I can't find him. It's stupid. I need to know if he's dead or not." 

Dean took a long look at Stiles then asked, "How old are you, Stiles?"

"Twenty-three"   
"Try again." br /> "Twenty-two"   
"I'm going to kick you out."   
"Twenty-one. I just turned twenty-one."  
"How old were you when you started sleeping with the Werewolf?"   
"That's none of your business." br /> "If you want my help it is."   
"Seventeen."   
"So you weren't legal."   
"I loved him, he loved me." br /> "Aren't you his mate?" br /> Stiles became angry, "Look! Are you going to help me or not?"< br /> "No."   
"What?! Why not?"   
"I told you already. If you want my help you need to be truthful with me. Your boyfriend issues pale in comparison to the fact that I have to make sure my brother and my angel stay safe. They are my first priority and I don't need some complete stranger, a Druid at that, coming into our lives lying to me. Go home and get the rest of your pack to look for your boyfriend. Don't you have a true Alpha, a banshee, a bunch of mixed up mongrel monsters and a human hellhound in your pack?" br /> "Yes."   
"Then put them to use." br /> "Don't you understand, we've tried."   
"Not my problem still."

Stiles felt completely dejected. He put his head down as he said, "Yes, I'm his mate but I cheated on him with a chimera so he broke our bond. It's my fault he left and I've been trying to find him for over a year and I can't. Please, Dean, I need your help. My pack needs your help."

Dean watched Stiles for a moment and was about to say no again when Cas said, "I think we should help him, Dean."

"And why do you think that?"

"His pack kills a lot of monsters. Some of them were ones we let out. We can use that Thing in the future."

Stiles looked at Dean, "Why does he keep calling me a thing?"

"I don't know......Fine, I'll help you but I'm not joking with you, kid, any question I ask you better be answered honestly, got it."

"Yes."

"Good. And, if your boyfriend gets any sort of wolfy around me, my brother or Cas, I'll kill him."

"But..."

"Nope, you've been warned. I will not hesitate to put him down."

"I am not okay with that but I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Alright."

Cas walked over to Dean and stood in front of him, "Dean."

"Yes, Cas."

"That Thing can help us find Gabriel."

"Cas, why do you keep calling him a thing."

"He is. I can smell everything on and everything that's been in him. The wolf, the coyote, the chimera, the kanima, the nogitsune, and Gabriel."

"He smells like Gabriel?"

"He belongs to Gabriel."

Dean turned to Stiles, "Have you fucked Gabriel too?"

"I don't even know a Gabriel! Who the fuck is Gabriel? And hello, I didn't fuck a nogitsune. That piece of shit possessed me."

Sam ran over, "Gabriel is Cas's brother. He likes candy. He always gives me candy."

Stiles was completely confused, "What? I don't know what the fuck is going on."

Dean held Cas's little hand, "Cas, what do you mean he belongs to Gabriel."

"He's Gabriel's. He has my brother's blood in him. Thing shouldn't be alive."

"Why?"

"He's a little bit nephilim. An abomination that should of been wiped off of the earth. That's why he's a Spark. We can use his blood to find my brother. "

Stiles stared at Cas as he said , "I'm part angel? Does that make you my uncle?"

Cas glared at him as he said, "Thing, I will smite you."< br /> Dean wanted to laugh but instead said, "Cas, do not smite Stiles okay. Apparently we need him to find your brother. And can you please stop calling him Thing. It's not very nice."

Cas continued glaring at Stiles as he said, "Okay, Dean, I won't smite him...yet. But, I'm still calling him Thing, because he is."

"Thank you. Now, why don't you and Sam get ready for your baths. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The two little boys went running to their duffel bags to get their clothes. Dean turned to Stiles, "Look, I'll work on Cas calling you Thing, okay."

"Okay. Did you know about me?"

"Being a nephilim? No. That was news to me. Anyways, go rent yourself your own room and be ready by 7am."

"Okay. And thank you for deciding to help me."

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until everyone is back to where they belong. Go now. I'll see you in the morning."

Stiles left. He knew he was going to have a long day ahead of him as well.


	2. One Time But Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Druid walks into the bunker to hear an explanation.

Stiles knocked on Dean's door. He could hear Sam and Cas giggling. Dean yelled out, "Hold on!" Stiles heard little feet running around. Dean opened the door with a smile, "Come in, Stiles." Stiles walked in to find Sam and Cas hiding under the blanket of the bed.  
"So, Dean, where are Sam and Cas?"  
Little giggles erupted as Cas pulled down the blanket and laughed, "We are right here, Thing."

"Aaahhhh! It's the cherub and the hunter!"  
Cas and Sam laughed and jumped off the bed and ran to Dean. Sam looked up at Dean, "Are we going home now?"

Dean rumpled Sam's hair, "Yeah, I need you and Cas to make sure everything is packed away okay. We'll go eat breakfast and then start driving home."

The boys nodded and ran back to the bed. Stiles smiled as he said to Dean, "I thought we were going to start to try to find Derek today."

"We are but I need to get them home and I have a lot more resources to use in the bunker. It's about a eight hour drive from here. Are you packed?"

"Yeah, everything's in my car." 

Sam yelled out, "Dean! We're ready!"

"Alright. Stiles, follow us to the diner."

Cas looked at Stiles, "Thing is coming with us to breakfast?"

Dean nodded, "Yes. It's to early to be mean to him, Cas."

"I know. I'm hungry, Dean."

"Alright, let's go." The boys grabbed their hoodies and walked out with Dean and Stiles. Dean looked at Stiles, "I tried. Cas is very set in his ways, even as a kid apparently."

"Is he mean as an adult?"

"Not really. I'll still try to work on him."

"Thanks."

Stiles and Dean checked out of the motel then walked to their cars. Dean eyed Stiles's blood red newish Camero, "Nice car."

"Thanks. It was a gift from Derek. Uh, can I touch your car? She's beautiful. I've heard so much about her."

"No. Keep your Druid paws off my Baby."

"Alrighty than."

Sam excitingly yelled out as he got into the car, "Dean! Candy!"  
Dean turned around quickly and looked into Baby. Stiles ran over.  
On the front drivers side seat sat a box of Easter Cadbury cremé eggs and in the back seat sat a box of giant Pixie Stixs and bag of gummy bears. "Do not open that candy, Sam. Give it to me."

"But Dean, gummy bears are my favorite."

"And Cadbury eggs are my favorite but no. Give them to me."

"No. Gabriel left them for me."

"Give them to me, Sam."

"No!"

Dean reached in and grabbed the candy out of Sam's hands. Sam screamed and started crying, "Those are mine! Gabriel left them for me! Why can Cas eat his?!"

"What?!" Dean turned to look at Cas. Cas had somehow chewed through one of the giant plastic Pixie Stix straws and was trying to empty out the sugary candy into his mouth as fast as he could. Dean grabbed it out of Cas's hand, "Give me that!" Cas almost chocked on the fine powdered sugar. "That's what you get, Castiel."

Cas finally caught his breath and started crying, "I almost died and you don't care!"

"I do care but you know better than to eat that. Here, have some of my drink and both of you stop crying."

"But my brother left those for me. They're my favorite", Cas said as he wiped away a tear and took a sip of Dean's Coke. 

Dean grabbed all the candies as Stiles said, "So, Gabriel is still around?"

Dean gave Stiles an angry glare as he threw the candies into the trunk, "Yes, that dick is still around, taunting us. He leaves us candy every so often to say that he can find us but we can't find him. Anyway, follow me."

"Give me the address."

"Druid, no. I'm not giving you our address. Just follow me."

"Fine, whatever."

The trip back to the bunker took a bit longer than eight hours since Dean had to make multiple bathroom and snack breaks. Dean made Stiles park his car in a Men of Letters storage unit, covered his eyes and drove him to the bunker. Dean finally lifted the blindfold when they were safely inside the bunkers garage. Stiles looked around at all the cars, "Oh my god. Derek would love these cars."

"Derek is never going to get to see these cars", Dean stated as he grabbed his overnight bag. Sam reached into the trunk, "Sam you better leave that candy there."

"Awwww!"

"Sam, no."

"But, please."

"No."

Dean handed Sam his bag and Sam stomped off with Cas following him. Dean just shook his head, "Walk in front of me, Stiles."  
They all went into the bunker. The boys ran to their room, which was also Dean's room. Dean had downgraded his bed to a twin size bed and had put a bunk bed against the wall for Sam and Cas. 

Stiles looked into their room, "Uhm, cozy?"

Dean looked at Stiles, "I need to keep an eye on them."

"Because..."

"I don't want something somehow breaching our wards and kidnapping them while we're sleeping."

"Oh. Wow. You really are a good big brother."

Dean looked at Stiles quizzically and then sighed, "You read the books."

Stiles smiled as he nodded and said, "I did read the Winchester Gospels."

"Don't call them that."

"But they are."

"No. Just stop."

Stiles laughed. Sam said, "Dean, I'm hungry."

"Okay Sammy. I'm going to show Stiles to his room then I'll start dinner okay." 

"Okay."

Dean took Stiles over to his room. "Look, Stiles, I am placing a whole lot of trust in you that you're not here to hurt Sam or Cas. If I suspect anything weird going down with you, I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Yes. Dean,"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Don't thank me yet, Stiles."

Stiles nodded then started to check out his room. After a hour the very old rotary phone on the nightstand started to ring. Stiles picked it up, "Hello?"

"Thing, Dean said come to the kitchen to eat dinner."

"Okay...you hung up on me, nice."

Stiles hung up the phone and followed the voices until he found them. They were waiting for him. Stiles made Sam and Cas laugh with his tales of his high school lacrosse days playing with and against werewolves. After dessert Dean put a movie on for Sam and Cas then sat down at the huge table in the main room. Stiles had been looking around at all the books, "Oh my god, I could stay here forever just soaking up all this knowledge. When I help you with your little problem and after we find Derek, can I come back and study here for awhile."

"No."

"Think about it."

"No."

"Well, just keep that thought there. Anyway, you know about my problem, let's start working on yours. Why did Gabriel de-age them?"

"Because he's a dick."

"Dean, I can't help you if I don't know what happened."

Dean sighed, took a swig of his beer and said, "I caught him with Sam and lost my shit."

Stiles wanted to laugh, "Excuse me? With him how?"

"Exactly how you think."

"I see. I'm just going to throw this out there, aren't you and Castiel together?"

"Our relationship is complicated and none of your business."

"So it's okay for you but not for Sam and Gabriel?"

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"We have needed Gabriel's help countless times, against Amara, against Dick, against Metatron, against myself, and did he show up? No. He was off doing whatever the fuck he wants, hiding from his father and his family, letting the world he supposably loves get destroyed. He only shows up when he wants to fuck and yeah, that's Sam's propagative, whatever, but shit, don't do it in front of me. You want to get your rocks off with my brother a least go to a hotel."

"Okay, so how long has it been since you've seen him?"

"When he 'died'. Apparently that's not the case for Sam. Apparently, my brother hooks up with him once a year, religiously."

"Ooooo, wow. And you didn't have a clue this was happening?"

"No. My brother felt like it wasn't any of my business so he didn't tell me that Gabriel was alive."

"How didn't Castiel know that his brother was alive?"

"Gabriel has been hiding from his family for eons. Gabriel was literally across the hall from Cas and Cas didn't have an inkling that Gabriel was there until Cas felt a shift 'in the force'."

Stiles laughed while Dean shook his head, "It's not funny. We thought it was Lucy..."

"As in the Devil?"

"Yes."

"He still wants Sam? After all this time? Can he even take him?"

"Of course he still wants him. He'll never stop. So when Cas felt the change in the air he popped into Sam's room and screamed. I went running in to find a naked Gabriel holding down Cas trying to shut him up as Sam was throwing some clothes on. I jumped Gabriel to get him off of Cas and of course he threw me off. Then it got crazy and the next thing I know Cas and Sam are five."

Stiles frowned, "Dean, I need to know what was said. It'll help me figure out how to reverse it."

"This sucks. Fine. I cussed both of them out. I accused Gabriel of being a coward and Sam of being a liar and a traitor. That's when everything came out about Sam knowing Gabriel was alive, that he didn't know why I was complaining since I have Cas, how it's none of my business who he fucks. And it's not, but it is when it's Gabriel."

"But didn't he die to keep you safe?"

"Once."

"Jesus died for you once too, pretty sure he wouldn't do it again so why should Gabriel?"

Dean glared at Stiles, "Are you always a smartass?"

"Yes, and I'm just saying that why should he have to join your team each and every time you three start an apocalypse? It's not his fault you three screw up. He did what you asked for once and he accomplished it. He gave you time."

"It's his family that keeps trying to destroy everything."

"And its you, Sam, and Castiel that jump start the problem. Look, I'm not innocent in that field myself. We caused our town to become an actual beacon that attracts supernatural beings to come and fuck shit up. But, we don't blame others about it. I became the Druid for our pack because we seriously didn't trust our old one and because I need to fix what I broke."

"You broke your mates bond and you're here begging for my help."

"Exactly. I'm trying to fix what I broke. I'm not blaming Derek or Theo for what happened. If you help me and then decide to never help me again, that's fine, I wouldn't begrudge you or your decision."

Dean sat back and stayed silent. They could hear Sam and Cas laughing in the other room. Stiles spoke first, "Look, I don't know everything Gabriel has put you through, but I do know that you shouldn't piss off your allies or people that have died for you. Obviously, Sam didn't have a problem with Gabriel not helping you. I'm pretty sure he could of convinced Gabriel to join you guys if he really wanted to and he didn't."

Cas came toddling in, "Dean, I'm tired."

"Okay. Wanna take a bath tonight or in the morning?"

"The morning. Sam and I decided we want one in the morning."

"Sam!"

Sam came running in, "What?"

"Come here", Dean said with a smile. 

Sam walked over and stood next to Cas. Dean said to them, "So, both of you decided to to take a bath tomorrow huh?"  
They both nodded as Dean stared, "Alright. But, if you two smell like little puppies, you're both taking a quick bath tonight."

Cas looked at Stiles, "Thing, do we smell like puppies? You would know." 

Stiles sneered at Cas, "You're one mean little cherub, aren't you."

Cas giggled as Dean shook his head and sniffed Cas's little head. He then gave Sam a sniff. Sam giggled too as Dean ruffled his hair and said, "You're both fine. Go put your pj's on, brush your teeth and I'll be there to tuck you in okay. Say good night to Stiles."

Sam said, "Good night, Stiles."

"Good night, Sam. Good night, Castiel."

Cas walked out while saying, "Good night, Thing."

Stiles just rolled his eyes as he said, "Does the cherub even smell?"

"Yeah. He smells like honey."

"Hmmm. Anyway, so why did Gabriel de-age them."

"He stated that if I insisted on treating Sam like a child then he was going to become a child."

"And Castiel?"

"He did that just to be a dick."

"Oh. Wow. How long has it been?"

"Six months. The weird thing is that Sam retains way less of his old life then Cas. Probably because Cas is an angel but he's also forgetting his angelic side. He's trying hard to keep it." 

Stiles nodded as he said, "Okay. Well, you've given me a lot to go on. I'll come up with an outline of a plan by tomorrow."

"Let me make sure Cas and Sam are in bed and then I'll be able to work on this with you." 

"Okay. I'm just going to go to my room and check in with my pack really quick."

"With the Beta? What's his name? Jackson?"

Stiles grinned, "Yes. He's an asshole but he's our asshole and he makes a good second in command."

Dean laughed as he got up to go check on Sam and Cas, "Well, sometimes being an asshole gets things done." Stiles shook his head, "Believe me, Jackson is really good at being an asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little story. Another chapter should be coming soon.


	3. Candy Will Help You Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will and a Druid try to find Gabriel.

Stiles and Dean stayed up until the early hours of the morning. Dean yawned widely as he said, "I'm calling it a night. You should too."  
Stiles nodded his head as he ran his hand through his bushy brown hair, "What time is it?"

Dean looked at his watch, "Shit, it's 6a.m. Sam and Cas will wake up in a couple of hours. I'm going to try to grab a hour or two of sleep." Stiles and Dean marked their places in the books they were reading and walked to their rooms. 

"Dean, can you wake me up when you guys wake up? We need to find Gabriel quickly."

"Okay."

Dean watched Stiles close his door then closed his own. He checked on Cas and Sam, both were sleeping soundly. Dean quickly changed into his pj's and flopped onto his bed. He was exhausted so sleep found him quickly. Luckily for Dean, Sam and Cas were exhausted too so he got to sleep in a bit. 

After showers and breakfast, they gathered in the main room. Dean was gathering a couple of maps. Sam and Cas were silently waiting. They both looked angelic, sitting patiently. Cas looked at Stiles, "Thing, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt, Cherub?"

"To fall in love with a wolf."

"Are you asking me about sex or love?"

"Love. Knots have to hurt."

Stiles smirked as he said, "I can't wait until you're an adult again."  
Cas smiled at him. Stiles nodded his head as he said, "Yes, it hurt to fall in love with Derek but it's worth it. Why do you ask?"

"I think I love Dean when I'm big. And I kinda remember I gave up my home for him and it hurt me."

"You gave up a lot, Castiel." Cas just nodded as Dean walked in carrying a map of the world and laid it out on the table.

"Alright, so, Stiles and I figured out how to hunt Gabriel down but not how to get an exact location." 

Sam raised his hand, "Dean,the green book."

"The green book?"

"I think the green book will tell you how. I think I remember that. Gummy bears would help me remember." 

"Are you being serious right now, Sam?"

He nodded. Dean squinted his eyes at Sam, "We do not have time for this shit, Sam."

Stiles exasperatedly said, "Oh my god, just give them to him. We're wasting time and we still need to find Derek." 

Dean angrily walked out of the room. It took awhile for him to come back but when he did he gently tossed Sam his bag of gummy bears. He laid down the giant Pixie Stixs in front of Castiel, "Here's your candy too. I don't feel like hearing you complain about Sam eating his. Now both of you, get it together so we can figure out where Gabriel is."

Sam said with gummy bears in his mouth, "Dean, pick me up to get the green book."

Dean picked up Sam and took him over to the massive book case, "Higher, Dean." Dean held him up higher. Sam grabbed a small green book, "This one, Dean." Sam handed the book to his brother. 

"It's in enochian, Sam."

Sam nodded, "I think when I was big I could read it." Dean placed Sam back into his chair. Stiles looked over the book, "Can you read enochian, Dean?"

"Nope. Cas taught Sam, not me. Well, he taught me the sigils but the language is ridiculously hard."  
Sam and Cas went through the book quickly, "Here, Dean, I think this might be it. Maybe? Cas?"

Cas looked the page over as Stiles said, "Can you still read it, Cherub?" Cas looked at Stiles with such a degree of indignation that Stiles was afraid for a second that he was going to get super smitted. 

Cas slowly said, "Don't ask stupid questions, Thing." Sam looked at Cas, then at Stiles, and then back to Cas and said, "Oooo, Stiles, you were almost smitted."

Dean clapped his hands, "Hey, let's stop dicking around. Cas, does that help or not?"

Cas nodded, "We can use it to keep him within a mile of where Thing finds him. "

Stiles said, "If you can keep him in sorta one place, the locator spell will work to his exact spot. What do you need, Cas?"

"Some of your blood."

"Ugh, I don't like to do blood magic. It opens up a lot of weird portals and it's just bad juju."

"This isn't magic, Thing. Angels don't do magic."

"Whatever. Well, let's do it. I have everything ready for my spell."

Dean looked at Cas and Sam, "Are your travel bags ready? As soon as we find out where Gabriel is at we're leaving."

Sam nodded, "Yes, we're ready."

"Alright than, let's get this going. How much blood are you going to need, Cas?"

"Mmmm, not a lot but I'm the one that has to stab Thing," Cas said with a smile. 

Stiles looked to Dean, "Uh, Dean, little help here."

Dean looked at Stiles, "Don't worry, Stiles, I won't let him kill you."

"That does nothing to reassure me."

Cas went over and stood on the the chair next to Stiles. Stiles bent down a bit and sniffed Cas, "You do smell like honey."

"You smell like an adulterer."

Dean clapped again, "Hey, both of you, seriously, focus. Cas, stop being mean for a minute."

"Okay. Dean, I need a pencil. The good one. And a piece of paper."

Dean grabbed them for him. Cas drew a sigil Dean and Sam had never seen before. Cas looked up at Stiles, "I'm ready. Oh! Dean, I need my angel blade."

Dean pulled it out from behind his back from his specially made holster that he wore to carry it around for Cas and handed it to him. Stiles stared at it, "That's beautiful." Cas genuinely smiled as he said, "Thank you. Now I'm really ready. Go, Thing."

Stiles began his chant slowly. Every other minute he'd sprinkle a mixture of herbs, flowers, and assorted magicical things over the map. After twelve minutes exactly, Stiles grabbed one of Cas's Pixie Stix, clipped it open, poured it into his hand and said, "Shadows of the morning light, the shadows of the evening Sun, till the shadows and light were one, Archangel of the Lord, Gabriel." He threw the Pixie Stix dust on the map. Slowly, the fine pink sugar began to move across the map, gathering itself into one spot until it outlined the state of California. 

Stiles looked at Dean, "California. Okay. Well, whenever you're ready, Cherub."

Cas looked at Stiles, "Hold out your hand, over this sigil, okay. Palm down."

"Okay."

Stiles did what Cas asked him to do. Cas began to read the incantation out loud in enochian. Stiles loved it. It sounded exactly how he expected angels would sound like while singing. He lost himself in Cas's little angel voice. He suddenly felt his bond with Derek again, a bond that had been torn out of his heart when Derek broke it. The warmth of their bond filled his heart. Stiles could smell him, see his glorious smile that Derek only flashed for him. Stiles felt as if Derek was right in front of him. He heard Derek tell him, "Stiles, there you are. Your heart called out to me." Stiles was just about to reach out to touch Derek's smiling face when he suddenly felt the worse searing pain in his hand. It was as if a red hot poker was piercing it straight through the middle. Stiles gasped, blinked, and Derek was gone. He heard Cas say, "Monterey, California. On the Cannery Row?"

Stiles snapped out of his daydream completely and looked at Dean in confusion. Dean looked quizzically at Stiles, "You okay there, buddy?" 

Stiles slowly nodded as he said, "What was that?"

Cas touched Stiles's hand, "It calls out to a loved one you miss. It only works for angels but because you're a spark it called out to Derek. It's a very rare and very old lamentation lullaby we use to find one another. You need a bit of their grace to find them but your extremely diluted spark blood did the job."

Stiles looked down at his hand that pain shot through. It looked as if nothing happened to it. Cas smiled, "You're okay, Thing."

"That felt like what I think a lightsaber would feel like."

Cas giggled, "It does, huh." 

Sam gasped, "The angel blade is a lightsaber!?"

Dean shook his head, "No. Lightsabers aren't real, Sammy."

"Awwww."

"Alright, lets grab our bags and get going."

Stiles raised his hand, "Are we driving? Why are we driving? I can get us a private plane in like 10 minutes. It's going to take us a full day to drive there. If we fly, bam, two hours."

"I don't fly."

"A day versus two hours! Are you being serious?"

"Deadly. The more you complain the less time we have to find him. Let's go." 

Stiles sighed heavily, "I hate driving so, so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell Stiles uses are actually lyrics from the song "Three Days" by Jane's Addiction.


	4. Time Makes You Bolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is not happy about being stuck in one place and Stiles is very worried about being smitted.

Stiles and Dean sat in a booth at a diner in Carmel, California. The map of Monterey was laid out in front of them. Sam, seated next to Stiles, and Cas, sitting next to Dean, were happily eating their smiley face pancakes. 

"So, Dean, how angry will Gabriel be when we find him."

Cas spoke up, "Super angry. He will probably smite you, Thing."

Stiles huffed, "What? Dammit. How can I stop him from smitting me?"

"You can't. He's my most fun brother but he can be really angry sometimes. Haven't you read the Bible, Thing? Most of those angels were actually him."

"Did you know this, Dean?"

"That most of the angel stories were Gabriel? No. He's kinda a dick but he's the easiest one to talk too."

"Unless he's 'talking' to Sam?"

Dean scowled at Stiles, "You do know that Gabriel made Sam watch me die like 100 times, right. On purpose."

"Yes. I know."

"Then lets not joke about him. He's a trickster, he looks innocent, but he's terrifying in his own way. I'd never say that to him, but he really is. When he was with us confronting Luci, you just felt this raw power in the room when he walked in, and that's that we had been in a room full of other gods. Their presence was nothing compared to Gabriel's. Then Luci's real presence popped up because of Gabriel and the room felt like we were stuck between two tornadoes. He's insanely powerful."

"And yet you still had the gall to curse him out because of Sam?"

"Decades of shooting first and asking questions later caused that."

"You're lucky he just turned your brother and cherub into children."

"He could of definitely done a lot worse."

Sam laughed, "Gabriel made a mean guy think he was abducted by aliens and messed with, huh Dean."

Dean laughed, "Yes, he did, Sam."

Stiles laughed, "Messed with how?"

"Probed. Many times."

They both laughed. Castiel touched Dean's hand, "Dean, Gabriel knows we're close."

"How do you know, Cas?"

"He said hi to me, in my head."

They all looked at Cas as Dean said, "Angel Radio?"

"No. That's how other angels could find him."

"Then how?"

"He's an Archangels, he can always find me, especially if I'm close."

Sam looked at Cas, "Is he mad?"

"I don't think so."

Dean finished off his lunch, "Alright, let's finish lunch and go find Gabriel."

Gabriel watched the kayakers paddle away on the beautiful blue ocean as he stood on the balcony of his hotel rooms suite. He loved the smell of the ocean, it always calmed him down and for the past couple of days, he needed a lot of calming down. Someone had the audacity to bind him to this area, unable to pop out. He couldn't wait to meet whatever cast the spell to bind him there, Gabriel had so many delicious tortures to inflict on it before he'd smite the being. Gabriel breathed in slowly, taking in the salty air when all of a sudden the door to his room burst open and Dean walked in. Gabriel snapped Dean's gun out of his hand, invisibly held him against the wall, and slammed the door. Dean struggled as Gabriel walked over to him. 

"Where's my little brother, Dean?"

"Safe."

"From me? I'd never hurt him."

"You turned him into a defenseless child."

"He's far from defenseless and he has you so yeah, he's fine."

"Let me down from this wall, Gabriel."

"Nope. You have some explaining to do, Dean-O. I know you're a big Men of Letters now but I'm damn sure you don't have the power to bind me to a place. Who helped you?"

"It was me."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire" Gabriel snapped and Dean's pants started to smolder. 

"Dammit, Gabriel, stop this."

"Tell me who helped you. You're smart, but not this smart."

"Fuck you, Gabriel."

"Now, now, I only fuck your brother. Is my Sammy with my little bro? Of course he is."

Gabriel tried to find him through Cas's grace but he couldn't find him. He became angry, "Why can't I find him! What did you do to him, Dean?"

"Let me down!"

Just then the door opened up and in walked Sam, Cas, and Stiles. Cas screamed, "Dean's pants are on fire!"

"Calm down little brother, they're just smoking."  
Gabriel snapped and the pants stopped smoldering as Dean fell to the ground. Gabriel looked at Stiles, snapped, and Stiles found himself stuck to the spot he was standing and unable to speak. Stiles started to panic as Gabriel walked over to him, "Well, what the fuck do we have here? A spark." Gabriel walked around him then grabbed Stiles's hand. Stiles felt a bolt of true raw energy run through him. It made him feel eternal. None of his training had readied him for that kind of power. 

Gabriel let go of Stiles's hand and laughed, "Well I'll be damned! You're my spark, aren't you, Mieczyslaw. And a Druid. And you get around now don't you."

Dean said, "Mieczyslaw? What the hell is that?"

"It's your little druid friend's real name. Cas, did you use his blood to bind me?"

Cas nodded, "I'm sorry, Gabriel."

"It's okay, little bro. Sam, how are you?"

"Okay. Thank you for all the candy."

"You're welcome. After we finish up whatever happens next, I'm taking you and Castiel to the candy store across the street." 

Sam smiled, "Can Dean and Stiles come too?"

Cas let out a huff, "Thing can't come with us."

Gabriel reached down and picked up Cas, "And why not?"

Cas's little face became defiant, "Because I want it to be you and me and Sam and Thing is an abomination."

"Castiel, you know you're my favorite little brother, no need to worry. And you should be nicer to Mieczyslaw, he is your nephew."

Cas looked at Stiles as he said, "So you're not going to smite him?"

"Not today. I haven't come across one of my sparks in eons. I thought they were all dead. This one is exceptional. And he's a Druid. That's so odd."

"He's a werewolf fucker."

"Castiel, such a potty mouth. And that's none of our business. He's an adult and who he sleeps with is not our concern."

Gabriel snapped and Stiles was released. He let out a loud breath as he said, "I feel sick" and ran to the bathroom where he promptly threw up. Gabriel yelled after him, "You'll feel better in a minute. There's an extra toothbrush there for you."

Dean sat down while Sam ran into the bedroom and turned on the TV. Gabriel put Cas down after he left a little kiss on his head. Cas blushed and ran over to Sam. Gabriel sat across from Dean.

"You look tired, Dean."

"I'm exhausted, Gabriel. Having to take care of two five year olds that aren't just regular five year olds is extremely exhausting."

"So you're here to have me change them back."

"Of course I am."

Gabriel smiled, "Dean, the de-aging was going to end naturally in a month or two. I was just really angry with you."

"So are you going to turn them back?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't. I set it to end after 9 months. If you want me to I can stay with you three to help watch over them."

Dean laughed, "No, that's not happening."

Gabriel became serious, "You know I can take Castiel away any time I want, right. He's my little brother but he's also a Seraph and I'm an Archangel and he'll come to me whenever I call him."

"You think he will, Gabriel? Do you really? He's the same angel that set big brother Michael on fire and helped send Luci back to the cage, so you think that rebellious angel is just going to go back with you? I seriously doubt it."

"Would you like to test that theory, Dean-O? "

Stiles walked out of the bathroom, "Alright, calm down, the mean little cherub loves both of you."

Gabriel looked over at Stiles, "Feel better, Mieczyslaw?"

"Please, call me Stiles. Not even my dad calls me that."

"I kind of like Mieczyslaw. Very distinct."

"Please, no."

Gabriel laughed, "Alright, Stiles, I'll honor your request."

"Thanks, Super Grandpa."

Stiles laughed at his own joke, Gabriel just shook his head with a smirk on his face as he said, "You meet something eternal and you mock it? You're not very smart, are you, Grandson?"

Stiles smirked, "It's part of my charm."

"And from what I can see, your charms have made you a supernatural town bike in your town. Everyone gets a ride, huh?"

Stiles sneered at Gabriel, "I fuck who I want, Grandpa."

"Obviously. So, why are you here with Team Free Will, Grandson?"

"I need Dean's help to find my pack's Alpha."

"Your mate is missing?"

"Yes."

"And he broke your mate bond because you cheated on him. Are you sure he even wants you to find him? Breaking a mate bond for werewolves is extremely rare and it causes them so much pain, both internal and external, that sometimes they go insane. He probably doesn't want to be found, Stiles."

"I know."

"What makes you think he wants to be found, especially by you?"

"Are all angels so awful?"

Dean nodded and said, "Pretty much."

Gabriel smirked, "Dean, buddy, all the angels want you. My brother fell for you, I died for you, and Michael wanted you like a dog wants a bone, in every way."

"Why do you always make it weird, Gabriel?"

Gabriel laughed, "Anyway, again, what makes you think he wants you to find him?"

"I saw him when Castiel called out to find you during the lamentation lullaby. I felt our bond again and Derek said he was looking for me. He wants me to find him."

Gabriel nodded, "I see. So, grandson, should I help you find him?"

"Can you?"

"I can. Ask nicely."

"Grandpa, can you help me find my Alpha?"

"I can, but I won't."

"What the fuck, grandpa?! You're right, Dean."

"About Gabriel being a dick? I told you."

Stiles looked down, "Gabriel, we don't need your help.."

"Really, Stiles? It's going to be just you and Dean hunting down and maybe helping a werewolf escape something? An alpha that broke its mate bond to you because you cheated on him? Okay, I guess you're right, you won't need my help with that."

Sam and Cas came running into the room. Sam stood in front of Gabriel, "Gabriel, you should help Stiles."

"Why, Sammwhich?"

"Because he's my friend and he can't find his boyfriend. What if he's hurt? Cas said he's a good werewolf. You should help us."

Cas looked at Gabriel, "Brother, Thing is very sorry for what he did. You should help."

"Cas, did you see the alpha during the lullaby?"

"A flash."

Gabriel looked at Stiles, "I really shouldn't help you, Stiles. The whole time you had me stuck here all I could think about was the torture I was going to inflict on you, that I should still inflict on you. I should drain your powers, make you forget them."

"You could try, Gabriel."

"I could and maybe I still will, but not today. Today I'll help you find your mate."

Dean looked at Gabriel, "Why would you help him and not turn Sam and Cas back?"

"Dean, I told you, they'll be fine in two months. I'm going to help because Sam asked me too and even my little bro thinks it's a good idea so I guess I will. But, Stiles, I'm not going to forget what you did to me."

Stiles nodded, "Okay. And thank you for helping us."

Cas touched Gabriel's hand, "Can we go eat now? I'm hungry, Gabriel."

Gabriel hugged him, "Of course my little bro. Dean, I'm taking my brother and Sam out to eat."

"By yourself? Hell no."

Gabriel touched Dean's hand quickly and Dean fell asleep. He turned to Stiles, snapped a old dusty book into existence and said, "Grandson, this book might help. We'll be back in a hour, we're just going next door to eat. If Dean wakes up, call me, my number is already in your phone."

"Okay. Have fun."

Gabriel and the boys walked out. Stiles opened up his phone and looked into his contacts to find "Grandpa Gabriel ".


	5. Angels and Foxes and Hellhounds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WeeCas really does have a reason to dislike Stiles and ancient angels sometimes have all the answers.

Dean woke up feeling the most rested he had ever felt. His head, supported by the best pillow to ever touch him, was still full of the most wonderful dream (it involved himself and Wonder Woman, Linda Carter era, and the lasso of truth), and he was surrounded by the most luxurious comforter imaginable. He could hear the waves of the Pacific Ocean crashing outside the balcony. For a second he had no worries, until he heard Sam and Cas giggling in the other room. Dean instinctively jumped out of bed and ran into the livingroom to find Cas and Sam floating in the air as Gabriel was waving his hand.

Sam giggled as he said, "Dean! I'm flying."

Dean smiled, "I see that."

Stiles and Gabriel looked at Dean as Stiles laughed, "Nice pajamas."

Dean looked down to find himself wearing My Little Pony pajama bottoms. He leered at Gabriel, "Is this your doing?"

Gabriel smirked, "Of course. How was your nap? And by the way, your abs are to die for. No wonder angels and reapers love you."

"Shut up." Dean went to the room and grabbed the robe out of the closet. He walked back into the living room. Cas, Sam, and Gabriel were watching TV. Sam went over and hugged Dean, "Dean, when you were sleeping Gabriel took us to go eat, to the candy store, and we went swimming in the pool and next time we are going to the aquarium. Come with us, Dean."

Dean rumpled Sam's hair, "Wow, Sammy, it sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

"We did. Me and Cas picked out a candy apple for you. Cas, get the candy apple."

Cas walked over to them with the biggest candied apple Dean had ever seen. "Whoa, it's as big as your heads."  
The boys laughed. Cas hugged Dean, "Don't be mad at my brother, Dean."

"I'm not. Now why don't both of you go watch some TV so I can talk to Gabriel and Stiles."

They both shook their heads and as they were walking away Dean said, "Hey, did you two get Stiles anything?"

Cas turned around with a smirk on his face, "Uh huh", he laughed and ran into the other room. 

Dean looked at Stiles, "So, what did he get you?"

Stiles held up a bag of what looked like clusters of powdered sugar, "It's called puppy chow."

Dean laughed, "The Chex mix kind."

Stiles nodded, "Yep...Seriously, he's one mean little cherub. He actually said, 'Here, Thing, because you miss your pack."

"Jesus."

"Right."

Dean turned to Gabriel, "Seriously, Gabe, why is he so mean to Stiles?"

"Dean, you of all people should know why."

"I don't."

"He's a Seraph. A warrior. He lead a whole garrison of angels. He was made to fight beings that would hurt humans and one of those types of beings were nephilim. He killed countless of them. And not just the offspring of the 'sons of god' and 'daughters of man', he also killed the offspring of the 'daughters of god' and the 'sons of man', and believe me, that's no easy feat. My sisters are more like Michael, fearless, extremely strong, and they'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. You've met a couple of my sisters, Dean, am I right."

Dean scoffed, "Naomi was a total asshole."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "But you had no problem fucking my sister Anna."

Stiles quickly turned to Dean, "You fucked an angel before the Cherub?"

Gabriel interrupted, "Yes he did and she was Cas's boss before she fell."

"Dean, what's with you and fallen angels?"

Gabriel laughed as Dean said, "Shut up, both of you. Anna turned into Glenn Close on us, went back in time, and tried to kill my parents."

"Exactly! And which one of my brothers had to kill her? None other then Michael himself. Michael had to come down, go to the past, convince your dad to let him in, and kill our crazy ass sister. My sisters are better then us in every way because they work together, not against each other, but they're terrifying. Now, imagine having to take down your own pregnant sister or worse, your sister with her child, and you will understand how truly powerful Castiel really was before he pulled Dean out of hell. So, Grandson, that is why Cas is mean to you. Everything in his little body is screaming at him to kill you because even though your nephilim blood is seriously diluted, he can feel it and he's not able to kill you, and he really wants to."

Stiles and Dean were shocked. Gabriel smiled at them, "Now do you understand what Castiel truly was before you, Dean? How powerful he use to be? How much he gave up for you? My little brother was glorious before you, so you better kiss his ass literally and figuratively every damn day, Dean, because you barely deserve him."

Dean stayed quiet, listening to Sam and Cas laughing while watching the TV in the other room. He knew Castiel gave up a lot for him but not as much as Gabriel had just explained to him. He could feel a knot in his stomach turn and his heart ache. Gabriel watched Dean closely as he said, "Now you understand, Dean, why my other brothers and sisters dislike you so much? You took their champion away from them and they've watched him make so many mistakes because of his love for you."

"I never asked him too."

Gabriel laughed, "Liar. Lie to yourself but don't ever lie out loud to me."

Stiles cut into the conversation, "Wait, Cas can't smite me?"

Gabriel nodded, "He can not right now but he can stab you so be careful. My little bro is barely keeping it together. I do think you're growing on him though. He made sure we brought you something sweet back and he's very concerned about your Alpha."

"Is he?"

"Yes. He glimpsed him during the lullaby and he said he felt Derek's love for you. He's worried that someone is hurting him and that he knows your Alpha would make a good Winchester ally."

"Soooo, when he's back to his full strength he won't smite me?"

"I would hope not."

"I hope not? That's all you can give me? Fuck."

Dean seriously said, "Look, I'm glad you spent some quality time with Cas but if you ever knock me out again and kidnap him and my brother, I'll lock you in a holy oil ring."

"Dean, you are still failing to understand that my brother is my brother and I can take him whenever I want, as a child or adult."

Dean was just about to say something when Stiles jumped in, "Come on, not this argument again. Can we work on my problem now? Fuck, you two are ridiculous."

Dean and Gabriel stayed quietly angry at one another for awhile as they poured over the plans on how to find Derek. They were just about to call it a night when Cas walked in crying with Sam following him. Cas went to Gabriel as Gabriel said, "What's wrong little one?"

"They hurt."

"What hurts?"

Cas just held on to Gabriel, hugging him tightly. Sam stood next to Dean, "What happened to Cas, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. He said his back hurt and itched and then he started crying. Is he going to be okay, Dean?"

Gabriel pulled up Cas's shirt. The space next to his shoulder blades were bright red and hot. He pulled his shirt all the way off and patted Cas's back, "It's okay, Castiel, you'll be okay. It's just your wings. I'll preen them, okay. Don't cry, little one."

Cas sniffled and stopped crying, "It hurts."

"I know, honey. Dean, I have to take him out someplace super isolated and clean his wings. We'll be back in a hour or two, depending on the shape they're in."

Sam ran into their bedroom, grab Cas's hoodie, and handed it to Gabriel, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, Sam, I just need to fix his wings. We'll be right back, okay."

"Okay."

Cas put on his little hoodie and hugged Sam, "Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome."

Dean went over to Cas and knelt down in front of him, "You'll be okay, Cas. Gabe will take good care of you and when you come back we'll all go to dinner, okay."

Cas nodded his head and hugged Dean. Gabriel put up Cas's hood, "Ready to go, little bro?"

Cas let go of Dean, "Yes."

Stiles suddenly spoke up, "Uhmmm, can I go with you guys?"

Gabriel and Cas looked at Stiles. The angry little look Cas gave Stiles made him sit back. Gabriel said, "Why would you want to go?"

"I've never seen angels with their wings out."

Sam said, "No, Stiles, you can't. It will burn your eyes."

Stiles looked at Dean, "Is that true?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, depending on the form they're in. If they stay in their vessel forms, you'll be fine."

Stiles looked back at Gabriel, "Can I go?"

"No, Grandson. Preening is very personal and Castiel is very delicate right now. When I'm done I'll show you mine, okay."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I pop him back here I'll pop you out to show you."

Dean interjected, "Stiles, are you sure you want to pop out?"

"Fuck yeah! To see an actual archangel in his wings, come on."

"The first time you pop out you won't shit right for two weeks."

"I don't care. It'll be worth seeing Grandpa's wings."

Cas started whining, "Gabriel, it hurts."

Gabriel picked him up, "I know little one. We're going. Hold on to me, okay. We'll be back."

Gabriel popped out. Stiles opened his puppy chow, "Sam, have you seen Gabriel's wings?"

"Uh huh, when I was big. They're soooooooo big and shiny and they smell like cotton candy."

"Shiny?"

"They're gold. Cas has pretty rainbow ink black ones. They smell like hot honey."

"Cas has black wings? Is that right?"

"He's not evil. Some angels have black wings."

"What do you mean by rainbow ink, Sam?"

Dean laughed, "He means iridescent."

"Oh, really? Wow."

Sam nodded, "They have pretty wings. Are you scared of foxes now, Stiles?"

Stiles was stunned, "Who told you about the fox, Sam?"

Sam sat on the couch next to Dean, "Cas told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"That a evil fox possessed you and made you do bad things. You don't have a possession tattoo?"

"I do not. Should I get one?"

"You should. And maybe when Cas is big again he could put tattoos on your skeleton like he did for us."

Stiles looked at Dean, "What?"

"Cas carved enochian sigils onto our ribs so all angels but him can't find us. It only greatly slows down Archangels though. You should have Gabriel do it for you since you're a spark."

"Oh, shit, you're right. Anyway, no, Sam, I'm not afraid of foxes but sometimes I have bad dreams about it."

Sam nodded, "I have bad dreams sometimes too. Can I meet your pack?"

"If Dean is okay with that, of course."

"Is your hellhound scary?"

"No. He's a deputy."

"Like a policeman?! Dean! The hellhound is a policeman. People can see him?"

"Uhmmmm, yes. Jordan is human."

Sam's eyes widened, "There's a hellhound inside of a human?!"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

Dean said, "Sammy, the main hellhound is inside of the policeman." 

"Does he kill people, Stiles?"

"No, he doesn't, Sam. He only kills bad beings."

"A hellhound killed Dean and took him to hell. Castiel pulled him out."

"I know."

"That's when Cas fell in love with Dean."

Stiles smiled, "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh."

Dean turned to Sam, "Alright, Sammy, that's enough."

Sam said to Dean, "I love Cas too"

"I know you do."

"Stiles, when I was big, I knew a fox."

"What?"

"She was my friend. Her name was Amy. She saved me from her mom. Dean killed her."

Stiles looked at Dean, "What the fuck? Seriously?"

Dean nodded, "Yes. Sam, how do you remember that?"

"Cas told me when he told me about Stiles and the evil fox. Amy wasn't evil."

"Sam, she was killing people. Let's not talk about this okay. Why don't we go downstairs and walk around."

"Can Stiles come?"

"Sure."

"There's a arcade, Dean."

"Well let's go there."

"But what about Gabriel and Cas?"

"They'll find us. Come on. Stiles, grab your hoodie and lets go."

Stiles grabbed his hoodie and put it on. Sam giggled. Dean held his hand as he said, "What are you laughing at, Sammy?"

"Stiles is wearing a red hoodie. He's Little Red Riding Hoodie."

Dean and Stiles laughed as they left the room.


	6. Learning Things The Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bonds with Sam and Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff.

Sam swam quickly, trying to beat Stiles to the other side of the pool. He finally got to the end of the pool and looked up. Stiles was already there smiling at him as he said, "Sam, you're a really good swimmer. Who taught you how to swim?"

"My dad."

"John?"

"Yeah. He use to swim all the time when he was little and when we stayed in motels with clean pools he would take us swimming. He was always happy when we were swimming."

"My dad taught me how to swim too. He was a lifeguard when he was young."

"Is he a Druid?"

"No. He's a sheriff."

"My dad was a hunter."

"I know."

"My mom was a hunter too. Is your mom a Druid?"

"Not that I know of. She died when I was little."

"My mom too. Did your mom make a demon deal too?"

"No. My mom got sick and died. I'm sorry your mom died."

"It's okay."

Stiles ruffled Sam's hair, "You're a very brave hunter, Sam."

"Dean taught me how to be brave. Does your werewolf have parents?"

"Derek? No. They died. He does have an uncle and a sister still though."

"Did hunters kill them?"

"Yes. His uncle killed his sister though."

Sam gasped, "Why?"

"Why did hunters kill his parents or why did his uncle kill his sister?"

"Yes. Were his parents bad wolves? Was his uncle bad."

"His parents weren't bad. A bad hunter named Kate Argent killed them for no reason. Derek's uncle though, that's a bit complicated. He was crazy and killed Laura by accident. He's better now."

Just then Dean, lounging in a hot tub, yelled out to them, "Sammy, are you ready to get out?"

Sam yelled out, "No! Five more minutes."

"Okay."

Stiles and Sam swam around for a bit, Dean watched them the whole time, then they got out. Stiles was helping Sam dry off when he noticed Dean getting out of the hot tub. Water dripped down Dean's torso as he ran his hand through his wet hair, shaking out the water. Dean licked his lips and slowly walked over to Stiles and Sam. Stiles noticed that the area had become quiet. He looked around to see that everyone around was watching Dean getting out of the pool. Two teenage girls sat with their mouths open staring at Dean. Dean didn't notice any of this. He reached Stiles and Sam and bent down to grab a towel. Stiles noticed the freckles that dotted Dean's nose. Dean looked at him quizzically, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Just then they heard, "Stiles, you reek of lust. Don't give Castiel another reason to smite you."

Stiles turned red as he looked over to see Gabriel relaxing in the chair next to him, smiling his trickster smile as he said, "Your mate must keep you inside a lot. You're just full of lust and sin aren't you."

Stiles laughed, "Grandpa, I can look, I'm just not supposed to touch."

Dean frowned, "Stop objectifying me. Gabriel, where's Cas?"

"Upstairs asleep. By the time the three of you finish getting ready he should be okay enough to go get a late dinner." 

 

\------------------------------  
Stiles finished dressing when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in."

Gabriel walked in, "Hey, while the Winchesters finish getting ready, wanna see my wings?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Dean!"

Dean yelled back, "What!"

"Stiles and I will be right back."

"Okay!"

Gabriel touched Stiles shoulder and popped him out. Next thing Stiles knew, he was sitting in the sand on an isolated stretch of beach. He felt woozy. 

"You okay Stiles?"

"I feel nauseous. Give me a second." 

Gabriel took off his jacket as well as his shirt. Stiles was surprised by his build. Gabriel was compact with lean, defined muscles. Stiles felt like he knew Gabriel somehow but he just couldn't place it. "Wow, Grandpa, not to be creepy but I didn't expect you to have that type of body. Please don't take that creepily."

Gabriel laughed, "I'm an archangel, remember. I have to be fit. I just don't like people to know that. It's surprises beings I have to fight. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Gabriel unfurled his wings. All six of them shined as if they were lit up from the inside. They literally took Stiles breath away . They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. They were huge, spanning the length of a football field. Stiles could smell cotton candy every time Gabriel flicked them. Stiles stood up quickly, "Oh my god, Gabriel, I...I...I think I want to cry."

"Want a feather?"

"What! Yes! Can I touch them?"

"No. What's wrong with you? You can't just ask an angel if you can touch their wings. Please, for the love of my dad, if you get a chance to see Castiel's wings, don't ask to touch them. Now get over here so I can give you a feather."

Stiles walked over to him, "Can I see what they look like from behind?"

"Sure."

Gabriel lifted up his right wing so Stiles could go under it. He looked at Gabriel's back. His wings looked completely natural, as if humans were mutants without wings. Stiles could see that Gabriel had a tattoo that looked vaguely like a word but not in a language he knew. The tattoo was printed down Gabriel's spine but instead of it being normal black ink, it was done in gold, as if it was liquid, shining in the dark. Stiles was just about to touch the script when Gabriel smack him with his wing, knocking him into the shoreline. He started to hear what could only be described as dolphins laughing at him. Gabriel had turned around to look at Stiles as he was picking himself up out of the water.   
"What did I tell you, Stiles?"

"Not to touch your wings."

"That meant any part of my wings. My back counts. You learn things the hard way, don't you."

Stiles heard the dolphins again, "Am I having a stroke or am I really hearing dolphins laughing at me?"

"Turn around."

Stiles turned around to see three dolphins, half out of the water as if they were standing on their tails watching them. Gabriel waved a wing at them, "Ladies, good to see you again. Stiles, wave at them."

Stiles reluctantly waved at them and they nodded their heads back and forth. Gabriel pulled his wings in and put his shirt on. "Stiles, say bye to the girls. Ladies, I'll see you again."

Stiles waved again, "Bye."

The dolphins back flipped into the water and disappeared into the night. Stiles looked at Gabriel, "What the hell was that?"

"Dolphins are super intelligent and they sense when we're around so they come up to see us. Those three have been watching me from the ocean outside the balcony at the hotel. I went swimming with them a couple of days ago. Anyway, here."

Gabriel handed Stiles a single gold feather the size of his palm. It faintly shimmered. Stiles ran it gently it across his cheek, "It's so soft and it smells like cotton candy."

"Stiles, listen to me because this is extremely important. That feather is considered a hand of god. Do you know what those are?"

"Artifacts touched by god himself. Herself?"

"Anyway, yes, an artifact touched by god. Dad literally made my wings so you need to be very careful with that feather, got it? In your hands, due to your minuscule amout of angel blood, you can use this as a last ditch weapon."

"I will be very care with it, I promise."

"Okay."

"Uh, Grandpa,"

"Yeah?"

"What was that script on your back?"

"My tattoo?"

"It is a tattoo?"

"Yeah. Only angels can see it. Your nephilim blood helped you to see it."

"What does it say?"

"It's enochian for 'Messanger of God'"

"Ohhhhh, I see."

"Alright, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Gabriel held Stiles's hand and the next thing he knew he was back in the hotel room. He felt nauseous again. Sam laughed at Stiles, "You tried to touch Gabriel's wings."

Stiles guzzled down a ginger ale then looked at Sam, "How do you know?"

"Only I can touch them when I'm big."

Castiel, awake but groggy said to Sam, "You touch my brother's wings?"

Sam nodded, "When I'm big."

Castiel turned to Gabriel, "You let Sam touch your wings?"

"Yes. Don't freak out but when you're big, you let Dean touch your's."

Castiel gasped, "No! I do not!"

"Dean, a little help here."

Dean looked at Gabriel, "I can't help you with this one."

"What? Why?"

"Cas never lets me see or touch them."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why don't you re-age him and ask him."

Gabriel laughed, "You know I can't. Are you bullshitting me about the wings."

"No, I'm really not."

"Hmmmm. I'll ask him in a couple of months. Anyway, everyone ready for dinner?"

Stiles shook his head, "No. Go without me. I need to shower and call Jackson. I'll just order room service."

Gabriel nodded, "Okay. We'll be back."

\------------------------------

Stiles was eating his sandwich when the group came back. "Have a good time?"

Dean answered, "Yeah. So, made any leeway on how we can find your Alpha?"

"Yes. Can we do the spell tonight so we can leave tomorrow?"

"Sure. Sam, Cas, go put your pajamas on then come back. We're going to help Stiles find his Alpha."

They ran quickly and changed. When they came back, Stiles had a map of the world laid out on the table. There were little vials of herbs next to the map. Cas and Sam stood next to their brothers. 

Stiles spoke first, "So, I can't find Derek but I think that you can, Gabriel."

"I probably can. He's in Portland, Oregon."

Stiles gasped, "What the fuck, Grandpa?! You knew all this time?"

"No. Just came to me now."

"Well fuck! We could of left a long time ago."

"We'll leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"We are not driving, Dean."

"Yeah we are," Dean answered.

"No, we are not. I'm flying."

"That's fine. Go ahead of us."

Sam interrupted, "I want to fly!"

"I don't fly, Sammy."

"We can vote."

"We are not voting."

"I want to fly!"

"No."

"FLY!"

"I said no."

Cas spoke up, "Don't be scared, Dean."

"I'm not, Cas."

"It's okay to say you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Then we should fly. We promised Thing we would help him. He helped us now we have to help him."

Stiles smiled, "Thanks, Cherub."

"Thing, calm down. I think your Alpha is in a lot of trouble."

"Why?"

"In the lullaby there was something dark behind him."

"I didn't see anything."

"I did." Cas looked at Dean and then Gabriel, "We need to help Thing fast." 

Gabriel looked at Dean, "I can pop us in."

Dean sneered, "That's worse then flying. Fine, we'll fly."

Stiles smiled, "The plane will be ready at 7 a.m. Be there."


	7. A Jamboree Of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel gets spanked, a Druid has to work through some stuff and Dean gives a John inspired pep talk.

Castiel would not let Gabriel go. He insisted on sleeping next to Gabriel instead of sleeping in the same room with Dean and Sam. Dean was not happy about it. 

"Cas, buddy, what's going on?" he asked Cas while Gabriel was carrying him on his hip.

"I need my brother."

"Are you sure?"

Cas nodded his little head. Dean looked at Gabriel, "What's going on with him?"

"It's probably because I had to preen his wings. They were a mess. A least they're starting to regenerate. When he's back to normal, you need to remind him to call me so I can help him. Or you can. I can show you how if he lets me."

Cas shook his head, "No! When I'm big again Dean can not touch my wings. It's not right!"

"Okay. Calm down. Little brother, you need to chill."

"No!"

"No?"

"No!"

Stiles opened up his bedroom door, "What is going on? Why is the Cherub freaking out?"

Cas looked at Stiles, "It is none of your business, Thing! You made your Alpha go away! You whore!"

Dean stepped back, Sam gasped, and Gabriel spanked Cas's bottom. It took Cas by surprise. Gabriel became deathly serious. Dean took a step towards Gabriel but Gabriel held out his hand and said, "Stop right there." Dean couldn't move. Gabriel looked at Cas, "How dare you, Castiel. Who do you think you are talking to Stiles like that."

"I'm an angel of the Lord! You spanked me!"

"You're being an asshole of the lord right now and if you don't stop acting like a brat I'll spank you again."

"You can't!"

"I can and I will. Stiles has been nothing but nice to you and you're just being a jerk. You don't have to like him, Castiel, and I understand why you don't, but he's a good human and you cannot call him a whore. Do you understand me?"

"But.."

"No. No buts. Do you understand me?"

Cas looked at Stiles, "Yes."

Gabriel said, "You know what you need to do."

He begrudgingly said, "I'm sorry, Thing, for calling you a whore."

Stiles nodded his head, "I accept your apology, Castiel."

Gabriel let go of Dean. Dean sneered and was about to say something when Gabriel said, "No. My brother was being unbelievably rude and he got what he deserved. We're going to bed now, we have a long day tomorrow. Say goodnight to everyone, Castiel."

Cas looked down as he said, "Goodnight Dean, Sam, Thing."

They all said goodnight and Gabriel took Cas into the room. He propped up some pillows for Cas. Cas was still upset. Gabriel laid on the bed next to Cas than wrapped a wing around him. Cas let out a huff as Gabriel said, "Stop being crazy, little one."

"Why do you have six wings and I have two? Not fair."

"I know. Nothing's fair right now is it?"

"You spanked me in front of everyone."

"You deserved it. Castiel, you can't be mean like that to Stiles. Who and what he sleeps with is none of your business."

"But he's an abomination."

"I understand that and I understand why he sets you off like he does, but it's not his fault that he's a spark. Remember, he's part of a pack that is keeping the true abominations from taking over."

"You're just saying that because he's yours."

"I'm saying it because it's true. Do you think Dad would want you to be as big a jerk as you have been to Stiles?"

"Dad would of wanted me to smite him immediately. He drowned almost all of them last time."

Gabriel shook his head, "Castiel, please, can you just try to be nice to Stiles? He needs our help and I know you want to help him and his Alpha, right?"

Cas closed his eyes and stayed silent.  
"Castiel, answer me."

Cas opened his big heart of the ocean blue colored eyes and looked at him. Gabriel chuckled, "That is not going to work on me, mister. I taught you that."

Cas huffed, "Fine. Yes. We need to help them."

"Okay. I know deep down you really do like Stiles, don't you?"

Cas glared at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled at him, "You do, don't you."

Cas nodded his head as he said, "I try, Gabriel, but the angry mean words just come out. I try to hold them in but they come out. But, I like to tease him too."

Gabriel chuckled, "I know you do but there's a difference between teasing someone and being rude and mean. You need to try harder, okay."

"Okay. Gabriel."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Michael is still mad at me?"

"Yeah."

Cas gasped but Gabriel pulled him in closer, "But don't worry, little one, I'll always protect you from him."

"Even when I'm big again?"

"Of course. Go to sleep now, okay."

Cas nodded his little head. Gabriel reached over and left a little kiss on his forehead. Gabriel was almost sure that Cas was asleep when he suddenly said, "Gabriel?"

"Yes Castiel?"

"I love you. Please don't leave me again."

Gabriel's human heart thudded hard. He felt truly touched. He grazed Cas's forehead with two fingers and transferred some of his grace as he said, "I love you too and I'll try not to leave you again" Cas snuggled into Gabriel's wings. 

The next morning a limousine picked them up and took them to the airport. They were all silent, even Stiles. When they boarded the plane Sam finally perked up, "Dean, it's a plane just for us. Stiles, are you rich?"

Stiles laughed, "No, but the Hale Pack is. Are you hungry yet? There's food once we're airborne."

"I'm starving."

Dean spoke up, "Sam, come over here and get buckled up."

Sam went over to Dean and let him buckle him into his seat. Castiel walked over to Dean, "Dean."

"Cas." Cas opened his arms as if he wanted a hug so Dean hugged him.

"Are you okay, Cas?"

"Yes. You're being very brave, Dean."

Dean laughed, "Thanks, Cas. But really, are you okay?"

Cas nodded, "I'm okay. Gabriel wrapped me up in a wing and kept me warm."

"That sounds cool."

Sam said, "It is. When I'm big I like that. It's very warm."

Gabriel almost spit out his coffee as Dean and Cas turned to look at him with disgust in their eyes. 

Stiles came out from the back, "Everybody ready?"

They all nodded and away they went. 

Gabriel had their driver take them to his favorite hotel in Portland. Everyone threw their bags into their bedrooms and then gathered into the living room. Stiles already had a map of Portland and its surrounding areas laid out. Gabriel stood on one side of him as Cas stood on the other side. Cas looked up at Stiles "Thing, do you feel him at all?"

"No, Cherub, I don't."

"It's okay, we'll find him. Right, Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded, "Yes we will."

Dean spoke up, "Wait. Gabriel, why are you making Stiles do some hoodoo when you can easily find Derek?"

They all looked at Gabriel as Stiles said, "Yeah, good point, Dean. What the hell, Grandpa?"

Gabriel frowned, "You need to kickstart your bond with Derek, Stiles. By finding him, you'll pull on it, and that's what you need. If something is keeping him like Cas says, then your bond is going to have to be strong enough to break whatever spell is keeping him bound."

Dean nodded, "Well, that's a good enough reason. Alright, Stiles, let's find your boyfriend."

"Husband."

Sam said, "Mate?"

Cas said "Knotting Alpha?"

Gabriel sighed, "Castiel, are you being serious right now?"

"What? It's true. I'm not lying and I'm not being mean, it's true."

Stiles interrupted, "Oh my god I can't wait until you're back to normal, Castiel."

Cas smiled wickedly at him and laughed.

Stiles just shook his head, "Anyway, I need all of you to stay quiet okay." They all nodded. Stiles closed his eyes and started chanting. After a minute or two he opened his eyes, lit a sparkler on fire over a bowl and said,   
"At the dawn of day the sunrise cloaks these words in shadowplay.  
Here and now, long and loud my heart cries out don't walk away.  
Reach out your hands I'm just a step away.  
Close to you, Derek Hale, 'Til the last beat of my heart."

Stiles threw the sparkler into the bowl. A red flame shot out of the bowl then died. Stiles rubbed the ash from the bowl onto his index finger, closed his eyes and said, "Derek Hale." Stiles's finger jerked forward, resting on a street on the map. Dean looked it up quickly on his laptop and said, "It's a community sports center."

Stiles nodded, "He's an excellent basketball and baseball player. He might be coaching. Let's go get him."

"Wait, we can't just go get him, Stiles. We don't know what's had him or what he's surrounded by. It could be a trap. We need to do some recon before we just grab an alpha werewolf off the street."

"No, fuck that, Dean."

"Stiles, no. You came to me for help and that's what I'm doing. This is an extremely dangerous situation we're in. We know absolutely nothing about what he's been doing for a year. What if his mind has been erased and he doesn't recognize you? He could rip you apart. I'm not saying let's take it slow, but what I am saying is let's figure out his situation before we bust in guns and magic blazing."

Stiles really contemplated what Dean had said to him and then said, "Alright."

"Stiles, if I feel like you're going to go rogue, I'm going to have Gabriel pop you out, got it?"

"Fuck, I guess."

"Alright, let's go. Gabriel, I'm trusting you with Sam and Cas so don't do anything crazy okay."

Gabriel nodded, "I'm going to order us some food and watch you two on the TV while we eat."

"Okay."

Stiles looked at them, confused, "What?"

Dean threw Stiles's red hoodie at him, "I'll explain it on the way."

 

Stiles parked the rental car a block away and they walked to the sports center. They watched the outside for a hour. Stiles had enough, "Dean, I'm going in."

"Fuck, fine."

They walked in. The center was huge. They could see racquet ball courts, batting cages, and rooms for classes. Dean went over to the information desk and found a map. He went back to find Stiles looking into the rooms, "Hey, any luck?"

"No."

"Well, the basketball courts are down the hall in the next building. Do you feel any magic at work?"

"Weirdly, no."

But as they were walking to the next building, Stiles felt a sudden shift in the air. He stopped Dean, "Wait."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Something's different. I feel..pressure?"

"Is it your bond to Derek?"

"No. Fuck, it feels like the pressure I use to feel when my anxiety attacks weren't in check. It's telling me to leave, to escape. Fuck." Stiles started to have problems taking a breathe. 

Dean didn't know what to do. "Stiles, what do you need me to do?"

"Get me outside for a moment." Dean looked around for an exit. He grabbed Stiles and pulled him towards it, shoving him out first. The door closed behind them. Stiles walked quickly down the block muttering something to himself. Dean followed him. Finally, after what seemed like they had walked around the block at least ten times, Stiles stopped and sat on a huge planter. Dean sat next to him, trying to make it seem like he didn't notice that Stiles was wiping away tears. 

"Dean, I can't go in."

"Okay. I'll go in for you, take pictures and we'll go from there."

"Thank you. I'll be right here."

Dean went back inside. He inconspicuously took pictures of everything he'd seen then went outside to find Stiles. 

"Hey, feeling better yet?"

"Yeah. So sorry about that."

"Was it a real anxiety attack or a spell?"

"It felt like both. God, that sucked so badly."

"It looks like it did." Dean sat beside him and handed him his phone, "There were tons of people in there so I tried to take pictures of everyone."

Stiles went through all of the pictures then gasped, "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"What?"

"Derek's in there! Fuck!"

Stiles got up and started running to the front door of the sports center area that held the basketball courts. Dean ran after him, "Stiles, wait", he grabbed Stiles by the arm. Stiles turned around and Dean let him go. 

Stiles gazed at Dean intensely. His eyes were almost glowing, they were the color of dark honey in the sunlight. He was reciting something that took Dean a minute to actually hear, "I am the sun and I am the heir of everything in particular."   
Dean knew that Stiles was channeling his Druid side.   
"Will this get you in, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded while repeating his chant, never breaking it.

"Okay, well then follow me inside."

They both walked quickly to the basketball courts. Stiles could feel the pressure trying to break through to him but his magic was stronger. Dean got Stiles to the courts and suddenly the pressure stopped. Stiles looked around and froze. 

"Do you see him, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded as Dean followed his gaze. Dean didn't see Derek at all.   
"Where, Stiles?"

Stiles finished his chant as he said, "Right there."

Stiles pointed to a tall dark haired teenage boy that was dribbling a basketball down the court while the opposite team followed him. The boy tossed the ball in the air and it effortlessly went through the hoop. Everyone cheered as the boy laughed. The game ended with that last point. Stiles just stared at the boy. 

Dean was confused, "Stiles, what the fuck..."

Stiles walked away from Dean and walked towards the boy as he was grabbing his stuff, team members congratulating him as they walked pass. 

Stiles quietly said, "Derek..."

The boy froze for a moment then turned around, looking directly at Stiles. He stared at Stiles then said, "I'm sorry, you have me mixed up with someone else."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. My name's Miguel. Miguel Silver."

Stiles wanted to throw up. He took a step towards the boy but the boy stepped back, "Whoa there, dude, one more step and I'll scream rape."

Dean went up to them, "Stiles, let's go."

Miguel took another step back, staring at Stiles, "Stiles?"

Stiles nodded while smiling. All of a sudden the boy stepped forward and backhanded Stiles hard enough to send him flying to the middle of the basketball court, landing with a hard thud. Miguel grabbed his bag and ran out yelling, "I'll kill both of you hunters!" 

Dean ran after Miguel but lost him in the crowd. He walked back to the sports center to find Stiles throwing up in an ally.

"What the fuck, Stiles?"

Stiles wiped his mouth, "That was Derek. Fuck! That cunt has him again."

"Who?"

"Kate! Kate Argent has him again. That bitch de-aged him. AGAIN!"

"Again? How do you know it's her?"

"He's going by Miguel Silver. I gave him the name Miguel when he was on the run. But Silver! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"What?"

"Argent is Silver in French. The bitch that murdered his family, raped him repeatedly not once but twice pretty much ten years apart, has him again. This is worse then I thought. What the fuck am I going to do?"

Dean handed him a bottled water they had in the car, "You're not alone in this, Stiles. We'll get him back. You have Team Free Will and one of the most powerful Archangels on your side. If we can kill gods, we can get your Alpha back."

"Thanks, Dean...fuck, he didn't even recognize me at all."

"That just means there's some serious magic at work. Do you believe that your bond and your power can defeat whatever is holding him?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Look, kid, I'm never on a losing team, got it? You need to shake this off, square yourself up, and get your shit together so we can get your Alpha back. I'm not about to break my winning streak because of that child molesting bitch, Kate Argent. Now clean yourself up so we can go talk to some of Miguel's teammates and figure out where he lives, okay."

Stiles spit out some water, nodded, and then said, "Hell yeah, I'm way more powerful then any magic Kate Argent can conjure up and once we find her, I'm going to kill that bitch for good this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spells:  
> 1\. The location spell were inspired by the lyrics from the song "Til' The Last Beat Of My Heart" by Siouxsie and The Banshees 
> 
> 2\. Stiles's chant is also inspired by lyrics from the song "How Soon Is Now" by The Smiths


	8. Landslide part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Dean confront Kate and Derek.

Dean and Stiles interviewed some of Derek's teammates. One of them was able to give them an address. Dean drove as Stiles called Gabriel, putting him on speaker phone, "Can you see inside the house? Dean told me about your version of TV."

"No. There's some sort of magic blocking the reception. Want me to pop in?"

"Into the house?"

"No, with you two."

Dean answered, "Maybe. Keep you ears up. We might need you to grab Derek away from Kate if there's a chance."

"Alright."

Cas interrupted, "Gabriel got ropes with wolfsbane inside."

Sam said, "And a really strong chair."

Dean said, "Hey, you two, if Gabriel pops out you both need to be ready for when he pops back in with Derek. Cas, get your angel blade ready and Sam, you have your knife, right."

"Yes, Dean. Cas and me are ready. Gabriel added a room to keep Derek in."

Stiles looked at Dean confused, Dean just shook his head. Dean answered, "Good. Gabriel, make sure they're ready and everything is warded correctly."

Gabriel looked at the two boys, Castiel held up his angel blade as Sam nodded, "They're ready."

"Okay. Stiles and I are here."

"We see that. Be careful you two."

"We will."

Stiles hung up and looked at Dean, "So, what now?"

"Do you feel anything?"

"Magical? No. But we are down the block sooooo."

Dean frowned, "Look, we are going to sit here for a bit and when it doesn't look like we're going to get instantly murdered we'll go in."

Stiles nodded. They sat in the rental car and waited. Finally, they watched as Derek came out of the house with a large garbage bag and shoved it into the trunk of the black Jeep Patriot sitting in front of the house. Kate hurriedly ran down the stairs with a garbage bag as well, shoving it onto Derek's. Dean and Stiles watched as Kate and Derek argued for a bit, Derek's face covered in worry. Kate calmed him down, running her hand up and down Derek's arm. She smiled at him then leaned in to kiss Derek passionately. Bile rose up in Stiles throat as he watched Derek calm down and smile at Kate. 

Dean said calmly, "Don't let it get to you. We need to be calm when we rush in."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

They watched as Derek and Kate went back inside. Dean and Stiles rushed out of the car, ran up the street, and were sprinting up the stairs when Kate suddenly opened the door to see Stiles and Dean running up. Stiles threw down a handful of dust, saying as he took the first step up the first stair, "Timpeall." 

Kate slammed the door shut and yelled, "They're here!"

A split second later Stiles yelled "Oscailte!" The door burst open and they ran in. Kate tried to run up the stairs but Stiles jumped her from behind, knocking her down against the stairs. Dean tried to run up the stairs but Kate caught his leg, making him fall as well. Derek showed up at the top of the landing, looked down at them, and fired a shot, missing all three of them by millimeters. Stiles looked up at Derek and yelled, "Ar shiúl!" The gun Derek was holding flew out of his hands and shattered against the wall. 

Derek ran back to his room as Stiles yelled to Dean, "Keep her down here!" Dean turned and kicked Kate in the face, stunning her for a moment, giving Stiles just enough time to run up the stairs. 

Kate looked at Dean and smiled her predatory smile, "Well, well, well, Dean Winchester. Long time no see."

"Cut the shit, Kate."

"Never change, Dean", she laughed and shifted into her werejaguar form. She ran out the door and made it outside but slammed into an invisible wall, bouncing back. Dean had ran after her. She roared as Dean said, "Mountain ash, you child molesting bitch."

"Let me out!"

"Fuck no."

She rushed him, tossing him back inside. Dean stabbed her deeply in the shoulder as she tried to bite him. She cried out, fiery hot pain like she'd never known ran up and down her arm. She screamed out, "Wolfsbane?! You stabbed me with a knife covered in wolfsbane you piece of shit daddy issues asshole!"

Dean laughed, "That could apply to both of us." 

"Dean, this isn't your fight. Let me go and I'll help you."

"Help me? Help me with what? You have nothing I need or want."

"I can make you immortal."

"Turn me into a monster? Been there, done that."

"You can have me." 

"Everyone's had you."

"Not you." She flashed her teeth at him again, "Are you still mad I fucked your little brother and wouldn't fuck you? Or, are you just exclusively taking angel dick up your fine ass now?"

Dean shot her other shoulder. Kate roared and coughed up black blood. Her lungs were on fire, her heart beating erratically, and she felt as if her blood was starting to turn cold. She laughed, "Dean, one day karma is going to catch up with you and I'll watch it from Purgatory and laugh." She plopped down into a chair, every breath she took hurt as she changed back into her human form. 

Dean smiled his own evil smile, "You don't know shit about Purgatory. You think you have it bad now, wait until you get there. Everything you killed as a hunter is going to come for you once they hear you're there. You'll never rest, never sleep, never dream, and you are always on alert. You'll never know peace again once you get there. At least I got to sleep in hell."

Stiles ran down the stairs, "Pian mall." Kate's pain lessened. She took a deep breath and looked at Stiles, "Like the name I gave him, Stiles?" She laughed as she said, "Before I turned him young again to wipe you out of his memory he told me you'd find him even though you broke his heart. Who would of thought that you, spastic, annoying, crazy little nothing would become a Druid and the biggest whore of Beacon Hills. No one could of expected that you would end up with Derek and his glorious cock and that you, YOU, of all people would cheat on him. I gave up everything for him and you treated him like trash."

"You murdered his family. You burned them alive. You fucked him when he was your student so that he'd tell you about his family. You knew what happened with Paige and you used that against him. You made him think you loved him when all you wanted to do was kill another pack. You find him when he's at his lowest and twist yourself into him to take advantage of him, and you've done this not once but three times."

"At least I loved him."

"No you didn't. You've kept him captive twice, de-aging him to an age he'd remember you and not be repulsed."

Kate coughed up more black blood as she looked at Dean, "Did you make these bullets, Dean? Pack them full of wolfsbane. You were always good for something."

Stiles got a bit closer to Kate. Black tears ran down from her eyes as she tried her hardest to hide how much pain she was really in.   
"Kate, tell me what spell you used to de-age Derek and I'll end your pain. I promise I'll give you a soft death and I'll even let Chris know where your body is."

"Fuck you, Stiles."  
Kate coughed hard. Black blood vomited out of her mouth. She started crying, "I never wanted this. I just wanted to be a good hunter, to make my family proud and to be the best Argent matriarch. Peter turned me into this."

Dean calmly said, "He might of turned you but you were always a monster, Kate."

Kate moaned, "Go fuck yourself, Dean."

Stiles sat across from Kate, "Kate, please, I'm begging you, tell me the spell."

She chuckled, "No."

"Pian beagán níos mó, Kate."

Kate screamed out as she felt her lungs constrict. Stiles implored, "Kate, please."

"No."

"Pian beagán níos mó."

Kate felt herself vomit again. A thick warmth spread between her legs as she realized she was bleeding out from her vagina. She looked at Dean with pleading eyes, "Dean, kill me, please."

"I will, just tell Stiles what he wants to know."

Stiles asked again, "Kate, please."

She shook her head as she gasped out, "I'll never tell you, Stiles. But, you can tell Derek I loved him even though I made so many mistakes and that I'm sorry for what I did to him." She felt more blood leak from her eyes, ears, and vagina. She looked at Stiles, her vision cloudy and dark, and smiled at him, "You don't know what's coming for you, Stiles. It's going to kill you for what you've done to me." More black blood spewed from her mouth as she sobbed. 

Stiles realized Kate wasn't going to tell him the spell so he looked her in the eye and said sorrowfully, "Kate Argent, Bí ag síocháin."

Kate felt all the pain Stiles had been holding back flood her body for a split second. She exhaled one last time as a warm calmness overtook her. Stiles waited a moment before he felt for a pulse and found none. He sorrowfully said,   
"Dean, give me your knife."

Dean handed Stiles his knife. Stiles dusted both sides of the knife with a combination of wolfsbane, ground mistletoe, and mountain ash. He sighed heavily, his soul actually hurt for what had happened even though he knew Kate had to die. She was never going to leave Derek alone. Stiles was already hurting for his friend Chris Argent, another family member lost to him even though he had lost Kate along time ago. 

Dean put his hand on Stiles's shoulder, "Stiles, where's Derek?"

"Gabriel has him."

"We need to go."

"I know but I have to do this first to make sure she never comes back."

"Do what you need to do. I'm going to look around."

Stiles nodded, "Okay." Dean sprinted up the stairs. Stiles took Dean's knife and pushed it straight into Kate's heart. Once it was completely lodged in he recited his spell, "This is the grace that only I can bestow. This is the price you pay for loss of control. This is the reason you're alone, and this is your rise and your fall." He twisted the knife and heard a pop followed by a sizzling sound coming from Kate's chest. He watched as the irises of her eyes glowed neon pink for a moment then turned back to normal. Stiles wiped away a couple of tears. He knew they weren't for Kate but for Chris. He pulled Dean's knife out of Kate's chest. It was totally clean as he watched the sigils etched into the blade luminous for a split second. Dean walked silently down the stairs holding what looked like two thick journals. 

"Stiles, we need to go."

"I know. What's that?"

"Kate's bestiary. It might tell us what spell she used."

"Thanks."

"Grab all your stuff. I'll wipe everything down."

"Wipe it down but I'll toss a spell out to make sure there's no trace of us."

They wiped everything down, picked up their belongings and stood in the open doorway. Stiles turned to Dean, "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"In order to get rid of any trace of you here I need to hold your hand."

Dean held Stiles's hand as he said, "Shameless now, nameless now, nothing now, no one now." Dean watched as tiny wisp of smoke appeared in different areas of the house and then vanished. Dean kicked the door close. As he was walking down the steps he noticed that the mountain ash was gone too. They walked back to the car quietly, entering it in silence. 

Dean drove around until he found a parking lot. He pulled over and stopped the car, "Stiles, I know you're not okay but I need to know what happened before we get back to the hotel. Was Gabriel going to keep Derek asleep until we got back?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay." Dean opened the middle console and pulled out two little bottles of alcohol that he had taken from the mini bar in their hotel room. Dean handed one to Stiles after he cracked open the tops. 

"I don't really drink."

"You're drinking today." Dean clinked his bottle against Stiles's and guzzled it down. 

Stiles took the shot and coughed, "Ugh, that tasted like bad decisions, a sore ass, and a Sunday morning walk of shame."

Dean let out a genuine laugh, "Well, you're almost back to your normal. So tell me, what happened with Derek?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations and Incantations 
> 
> Timpeall=Around  
> Oscailte=open   
> Ar shiúl=away  
> Pian mall =slow pain  
> Pian beagán níos mó= A little bit more pain  
> Bí ag síocháin=be at peace
> 
> Incantations:  
> 1\. Okay I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't by Brand New  
> 2\. Bottom by Tool


	9. Pray For Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Cas, and Gabriel meet Derek.  
> Dean relays a story he wished wasn't true.  
> Cas isn't dealing well with his own situation.

Sam and Cas watched Derek as he slept, tied to the chair. Sam whispered, "He's an Alpha?"

"Yes he is."

"He doesn't look like one. They usually have fangs and scary teeth all the time."

"He's not that kind of Alpha. He's not evil."

"He doesn't look evil. Why is he young? Isn't he old like Dean?"

"Hmmmm, I thought so. He didn't look like this in the lamentation. He looked old."  
Cas leaned in to touch him when Derek suddenly opened his eyes and growled at the boys. Sam screamed as Cas got his angel blade ready. He was just about to stab Derek when Gabriel popped in and grabbed Cas's arm, "Whoa there, little brother, don't stab the baby Werewolf." He pulled Cas and Sam back. 

Derek stared at them, "Let me fucking go you assholes! I'm going to kill all of you, you pieces of shit, even those kids if you don't let me go. You fucking hunters."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at Derek, "Do you kiss your boyfriend with that potty mouth?"

Derek gasped, "What? I...I don't have a boyfriend...right now. Who told you about Camden?"

Sam looked at Cas then back to Derek, "You had a boyfriend before Stiles?"

Derek growled again, "That asshole piece of shit hunter witch?! He's never been my boyfriend. He killed my family. He set them on fire with his magic. I'm going to kill him."

Cas became angry, "No he didn't! Stiles didn't kill your family!"

Gabriel covered Cas's mouth, "Castiel, stop. He's not ready. Let's give him some time."

Cas glared at Derek as Derek returned the stare. Gabriel said, "Cas, are you going to behave?" After a couple of minutes Cas finally nodded his head so Gabriel uncovered his mouth. Cas looked up at Gabriel then back at Derek, "Stiles would never hurt you like that and he's not a witch or a hunter, he's..."

Gabriel popped him out of the room. Derek looked at him wide eyed, "What are you?"

"My little brother and I are angels."

"And him?" Derek asked nodding towards Sam. 

"He's...Sam."

Sam interrupted, "I'm a hunter."

Derek instantly became angry, "Why the fuck do you have a five year old hunter! Why are you training a child to kill supernaturals! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Were you there when my family died you little asshole? Did you help to kill an innocent family!?" Derek flashed his eyes at Sam.

Sam yelled out, "You have blue eyes! You killed an innocent!" Sam brought his knife out. 

Gabriel had to grab Sam too, "Sam, calm down. What the fuck, wolf? How is it that you've pissed off both of them so quickly? Fuck."

"Fuck all of you! If I get out of this I'm killing all of you. All of you!"

"Fuck, you're way out of hand right now. I need you to chill the fuck out." Gabriel began to walk over to Derek. Derek became enraged and struggled frantically to get out of the bindings. 

"Don't you fucking touch me you piece of shit!"

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you! You and those creepy kids!"

Sam screamed "I'm not creepy you werewolf asshole!"

Gabriel touched Derek's head, "Calm the fuck down and sleep." Derek instantly feel asleep. Gabriel looked at Sam, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam was not okay, "He called me creepy. He's a dick."

"Yes, he's being a dick but he's scared so let's give him some time. Come on, let's go see what Castiel is doing."  
Sam followed Gabriel out of the room. Gabriel yelled out, "What the fuck, Castiel?"

Cas stopped stabbing the couch and looked at Gabriel. He had stabbed and tore up all of the furniture in the room with his angel blade. Torn fabric and couch stuffing was thrown around the room. Castiel black hair had bits of lint in it, his dark blue eyes were wide and angry. "How dare you throw me out of the room like that, Gabriel! I am not some fledgling you can just banish from the room! I am a seraph of the highest order! I helped banish our brother not once but twice when you stayed hidden!" Castiel stabbed the chair one more time. 

Sam just stared at Castiel in amazement. He was completely afraid for Cas. Gabriel had spanked him just for back talking. Sam looked up at Gabriel to see an expression of amusement. 

Gabriel calmly said, in enochian, "And yet, Castiel, you stand here, in front of me, not only your older brother but an angel above all others, throwing a tantrum as if you were a true human child."

Castiel answered back angrily in enochian as well, "You turned me into a human child! It's your fault I'm like this! For what? To teach Dean a lesson? I don't care if you love Sam! Fine! You should! But you stayed hidden from me all this time! All the times I needed you and you never came but you came back for Sam! You should've stayed hidden! I wish I never found you in Sam's room!" With that, Castiel threw his angel blade at Gabriel. Gabriel caught it out of the air. 

The room went deathly quiet. Cas knew he just crossed the line. Sam didn't know what to do so he just ran over to Cas and stood in front of him, "Please, Gabriel, don't hurt Castiel. He's my friend."

Gabriel spoke to Sam first, "Sam, you need to move."

"No." He grabbed Cas's hand.

Gabriel spoke to Castiel again in enochian, "I didn't come to you, Castiel, because you didn't need me. You are the strongest angel dad ever made. I love you with all of my grace so I'm going to forgive you for throwing your angel blade at me this time, but if you ever do that to me again, I'll send you home and leave you in Gadreel's old cell that I know has been rebuilt and I'll ward it in such a way that not even dad will be able to free you. Do you understand me."

Castiel defiantly stared at Gabriel. Gabriel began to become angry, "Do you understand me, Castiel."

Cas answered in English, "Yes." 

Gabriel switched back to English as well, "Good. Now clean up this place. And, since you think you can just go around throwing your angel blade around, until I deem you worthy of it again, I'm keeping it." 

Cas was just about to say something when Sam said, "But how is he going to protect himself?"

Gabriel looked at Sam, "He can use a knife. I'm sure Dean has taught him how. Now, clean up this mess that you made Castiel." 

Stiles finished drinking the second tiny bottle of alcohol Dean handed him. Dean chuckled as Stiles shook a bit, "Ugh, I dont really drink alcohol anymore. Being the only human in the pack doesn't lead to a lot of drunken parties."

"Isn't your hellhound human?"

"Sorta? He's also a sheriff that's super fit so he doesn't drink."

"Hmmm, so, tell me what happened with Derek."

Stiles sighed as he began his story.

Stiles ran into the room after Derek. Derek turned around to bump into Stiles. Stiles tackled him to the ground, pining him to floor. Derek tried to buck him off, "Get off of me you asshole!"

"Derek, please, stop."

"You killed my family!"

"I didn't! Kate did!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Kate told me what you did!"

" I was ten when she killed your family, Derek. I couldn't have done that."

"Liar! They died last year!"

Stiles stilled for a moment, horrified by the fact that Kate made Derek believe that his family had just died. He always knew she was a monster inside and out but this made her even worse. In that split second of thought, Derek bucked Stiles off of him and started to scramble away and run towards a window. Stiles yelled, "Bacainn!"  
Derek bounced backwards. 

"Let me the fuck out!"

"Derek, please, let me explain."

"Explain what? How you burned my parents alive! My sisters! My cousins! My aunt, my uncle, and my grandparents! You burned my whole pack alive!" Derek's eyes changed, his nails popped out and his fangs elongated. 

"I didn't do that! Derek, please believe me!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Derek ran at Stiles as Stiles yelled "Stad!" 

Derek stopped, "You fucking witch! Let me go!" Derek fought the spell, breaking it slowly. "I'm going to rip your head off! I'm going to slash you open!" Derek broke the spell and came at Stiles. 

Just then, Gabriel popped in behind Derek and touched him, "Sleep, Werewolf." Derek dropped to the ground. Stiles looked at him as Gabriel shrugged, "What? I'm not catching him."

Stiles ran over to Derek's sleeping body. He checked him for signs of abuse and found none. Stiles cradled him, "Oh Derek, what did she do to you?" He kissed Derek's lips then looked up to Gabriel, "Are you going to take him now?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. You really need to figure out what Kate used to de-age him."

"I know." Stiles stepped aside as Gabriel reached down and touched Derek. They disappeared. Stiles got up off the ground, dusted himself off and walked downstairs. 

Dean listened to Stiles's story without asking any questions. When Stiles was done Dean asked, "So, do you think Kate could pull this off by herself?"

"No."

"Did she de-age him by herself last time?"

"No. That bitch was always resourceful." 

"She did say something was coming. "

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did Kate rape Sam too?"

Dean stayed silent for awhile then said, "I don't like to bring up my brother's past because those are his stories to tell. But, yes, Kate screwed my brother at a very young age. Granted, she wasn't his first, but that girl was like a year older. Kate got Sam drunk and high then fucked him. Sam was barely fourteen, Kate was a very old 19. Even my father was angry when he found out. He cut off ties with the Argents because of it. And he wasn't the only son of a hunter that she did that to either. Her father was fine with it but Chris was horrified. I think that's the reason Sam's has always been way more reserved then me. But then...yeah, let's just leave it at that."

Stiles wanted to ask Dean what he meant but left it alone. Dean looked at his phone, "Oh shit, we better go. Start looking through the bestiary while I drive."

Stiles and Dean got the the hotel room. Sam was watching TV with Gabriel. He looked up at Dean, "Dean, you're back."  
He ran over to Dean and hugged him. 

"Everything okay, Sammy?"

"Uhm, yes."

Stiles looked around, "Hey, where's the cherub?"

Sam whispered to Dean, "He's in trouble. They were talking in enochian." 

Dean glanced at Gabriel as Gabriel said, "He's in his room."

Dean nodded and said to Sam, "I'm going to go check on him. Stiles, you should go through the bestiary with Gabriel. I'll be right back."

Dean walked into the room Cas was in to find him curled up on the bed under the covers, "Cas, are you asleep?"

"No. I'm in time out."

Dean sat on the bed, "Gabriel put you in time out?"

"No. I put myself in time out. Gabriel made me mad. He took my angel blade away from me."

"Really? Why would he do that?"

"He's being mean."

"And you didn't do anything for him to take it away from you?"

Dean heard Cas huff then say, "I threw it at him."

"You threw your angel blade at your brother? Cas, that's pretty serious."

Cas pulled the covers down to expose his angry little face. He had tears in his eyes, "He banished me from the room, Dean. Like I was some fledgling. And it wasn't even my fault. Derek is a asshole. He said Stiles killed his parents and Stiles didn't and Gabriel banished me from the room and let Sam stay. He hurt my feelings!" Cas hugged Dean tightly. 

Dean patted Cas's back and let him cry for a bit. Dean calmed him down, "Cas, I'm sorry you have to go through this. It's my fault you're a child."

"But Gabriel is being mean."

"Are you sure about that? He loves you very much. Sometimes, big brothers have to protect their little brothers in ways that they don't like but it's not because we're being mean but because we're afraid for them." 

Cas stared at Dean for a moment then said, "I tore up the furniture with my angel blade."

"Why?"

"I was upset."

"Apparently. The furniture didn't look torn."

"I cleaned it up. Gabriel must of fixed them." 

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to come out now so we can discuss what happened to me and Stiles?"

Castiel nodded. Dean smiled at him, "Okay, come on." Dean held Cas's little hand. 

"Wait Dean."

"What's up?"

"I need a knife since Gabriel took my blade."

"Okay. Let's go pick one out of my collection. Now aren't you glad I taught you how to use one?"  
Cas smiled as he nodded his head. 

Sam and Stiles were eating pizza as they went over the bestiary. Dean asked, "Where's Gabriel?"

Sam giggled, "Swimming with dolphins."

"What?"

Stiles nodded, "Swimming with dolphins. Seriously. I met them."

Castiel looked up at Dean, "It's true. Highly intelligent creatures love us. Dolphins, orcas, elephants, apes. They like to be around us." 

Dean laughed as he picked up a slice of pizza, "Alright, one of you needs to pray to Gabriel to get him here. We have a lot of work to do."

Stiles gave Dean a quizzical look, "Why don't you pray to him?"

"Because I don't pray."

Cas and Sam both looked at Dean at the same time as Cas said, "That's not true. You've prayed to my dad and me at various times."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, you pray to Cas all the time when he's out doing angel things."

Dean grinned, "That's enough, you two..."

Sam continued with a giggle, "Dean prays so that you'll come home and kiss him."

Cas gasped, "I told you that in secret. You pray to Gabriel for kisses too."

Sam just giggled. Stiles couldn't hold it in anymore, he started laughing as well. Dean sighed and said, "Will one of you just get Gabe here already."

Sam closed his eyes and said a little prayer. Gabriel popped in totally dry, "Sam, your brother would not appreciate it if I brought you a dog."

"Fine."

Gabriel looked at the quartet, "Alright, are we ready to figure out what happened to Derek?"

Stiles frowned, "Can I see him now?"

"Did you find anything in the bestiary?"

"No. I need to talk to Derek."

"Alright, but I need to be there with you. He's incredibly agitated."

"Okay."

"Dean, watch us on the TV."

"We will."

Stiles readied himself as Gabriel said, "Listen, he's in there somewhere, you just need to pull him out and once you do that, get ready for him to still reject you for making him break his bond with you."  
Stiles just nodded as Gabriel opened the door to let them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate was the worse. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bacainn=Barrier  
> Stad= Stop


	10. Landslide pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is forced to hear the truth from someone he grieved for.

Stiles gently caressed Derek's cheek. In any form, he loved Derek completely. All of Stiles's mistakes crashed down on him, his breath left his body as if he was punched. Stiles thought to himself, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did to you." He felt Derek faintly lean into his touch. Stiles felt his own heart actually skip a beat. 

Gabriel touched Stiles's shoulder, "Do you feel it?"

"Our bond? Yes. It's like a faint shadow of a flutter in my chest."

"Let me wake him up." Gabriel petted Derek on the head. 

Stiles grimaced as he said, "Really, Gabriel? You're petting him like a dog?"

Gabriel ruffled Derek's hair as he said in a voice most humans use to talk to pets, "Who's a cranky boy? Who's an angry little wolf? Who managed to piss off two five year olds enough that they both wanted to stab you? You did, yes you did." 

Derek suddenly growled out, "Fuck off and leave me alone."

"There he is. Wakey wakey wolfie."

Derek fully opened his eyes and glared at both Gabriel and Stiles. Both of them could feel Derek's wrath rolling off of him. He flashed his blue eyes at them. Gabriel sighed as he said, "Knock it off, Derek. You're neither impressing or intimidating either of us. I can literally snap you out of existence and he's had your dick in his mouth so calm down."

Stiles cringed as Derek said, "That's a lie! I'd never have sex with that witch!"

Stiles finally spoke up, "I'm not a witch, I'm a Druid."

"Whatever! I don't care what you call yourself! Let me go, killer!"

"I can't untie you, Derek. I need to talk to you first."

"I have nothing to say to you. You killed my family!"

"I didn't. I'd never do that to you."

"Kate told me you did!"

"Kate's a liar. She killed your family."

"You killed them."

"Derek, I swear, I didn't. I was like ten years old. Kate was your teacher and a hunter. She seduced you to get information on your pack so that she could kill them. She wanted to impress her father, Gerard."

"Liar!"

"I'm not. She meant to kill you and Laura too but the two of you had snuck off at the last minute to go get food. She would of killed you too, Derek. She didn't love you."

"She did. She saved me."

"She didn't save you, Derek, Laura did. She knocked you out when you tried to run into the house to save your family. Laura knew they were already dead because she became the Alpha the moment it happened. She wanted to die with the pack but she wasn't going to let you die so she willed herself to live and to keep you safe. Laura found Peter, burnt and clinging to life so she dragged both of you to the car, threw both of you in and drove Peter straight to the hospital as the fire trucks made their way to your house. Laura saved you and Peter that night."

Derek's face betrayed how confused he was as he angrily tried to conceal it. "I know you're lying, witch. Peter and Laura died that night. You killed them."

"I didn't kill them and they didn't die that night."

"Yes they did. Kate showed me their obituary notices online."

"They weren't real."

Derek mockingly laughed, "You expect me to believe that she made it up."

"Yes."

"Liar."

Gabriel snapped Stiles's phone into his hand and gave it to him, "Call Peter."

Stiles nodded as he tapped in Peter's phone number and moved closer to Derek. He waited to hear Peter's phone ring then hit the speaker icon. After five rings Peter finally picked it up, "Hello, Stiles. Have you grabbed my nephew yet?"

Derek hissed out, "It's a lie" but Gabriel and Stiles could hear the uncertainty in Derek's voice. 

Stiles had already informed Peter that Derek had been de-aged by Kate. He heard Derek's hiss out so Peter said, "Dearest nephew, it's not a lie. It's really me, Uncle Peter."

"Liar. My uncle died in the fire."

"I almost died, Derek, but I didn't. Laura saved me. Listen to my voice, you know it's me."

Derek shook his head, "No. This is a trick."

"Tell me who Paige is."

Derek let out a slight gasp as he sat back into the chair. Peter repeated what he said, "Derek, tell me about Paige."

Derek quietly said, "No."

"Fine. I'll tell you about Paige. She was a sophomore when you met her, a sassy little cellist. You fell in love with her huge eyes and her quick wit. She brought out the tender side of you, the side without all the basketball superstar bravado. I talked you into turning her because you loved her and she loved you. We thought it'd be perfect but to our horror her body rejected the bite. She was in complete agony and she begged you to end her misery and you did and even to this day I carry that with me. I'm sorry I ever suggested that you turn her because from that day forward you never fully trusted me and you were forced to have blue eyes."

Derek stayed quiet for a long time. Peter interrupted the silence, "Derek, whatever Kate told you about what happened to our family, it was probably a lie. Kate killed our family. She came to Beacon Hills to annihilate us. She had been waiting in the wings for one of our pack members to make a mistake and when I talked you into turning Paige and she passed away, it opened the door for Kate to walk in and burn our lives to the ground."

Derek shook his head, "No! These are all lies! Kate loves me and she's coming to get me. She wouldn't do that to me!"

Gabriel popped out and immediately popped back in with Peter. Peter yelled out, "What the fuck!" He looked at Derek. Derek had lost all the color in his face as Peter hastily walked over to him, "Derek..."

"Peter? It's really you?" 

"Yes."

Peter inched close enough to Derek so that he could catch Peter's scent. Derek let out a whimper as he said, "You died. She told me you died."

"I did die once, but not because of Kate. That's a different story for a different day. She's been lying to you this whole time. She didn't kill me, Derek. She didn't kill me, or Laura, or Cora."

Derek gasped, "Cora and Laura are alive still?"

Peter shook his head, "I'm sorry, Derek, Laura died, but little Cora is alive. She's married, living in Argentina, the mate of an Alpha, and she has two pups, twin boys."

Derek shook his head again, "That can't be true. Cora is only ten."

"She's not. She's 28. Derek, Kate has been lying to you the whole time. Our family didn't die a year ago, they died more than a decade ago. I'm pretty sure that angel over there can bring Cora here if you want."

They both looked at Gabriel as he said, "I can if you want."

Derek shook his head, "No."

Stiles stood next to Peter, "Derek, do you believe your uncle?"

Derek growled at Stiles, "Get away from me, witch."

Peter shook his head, "Derek, Stiles is a Druid and he was your mate."

"Was?"

Peter turned to Stiles, "Did you tell him you were still mates?"

Stiles shrugged, "No. I don't think so."

Derek sneered, "I'd never marry a witch."

Peter rolled his eyes as he grabbed a chair to sit in front of Derek. Peter gazed at his nephew as he said, "Derek, listen to me, I really need you to believe me that everything I'm going to tell you is true. Kate killed our pack. There is no doubt about that fact. She seduced you on purpose to get information on our pack to kill us all. I spent almost a year avenging our pack. I killed all of the other hunters and people that helped her destroy our family and our pack. I had to first fight my way out of a coma, out of madness, I had to fix my body but it took a toll on me and my mind wasn't where it needed to be when I began my journey to avenge the wrongs that Kate committed against us. I made many, many, mistakes, did things I regret and can never make up for, but Derek, through all of my mistakes, I was never mistaken about what Kate did to you and our family."

Derek knew that Peter wasn't lying to him. Peter's tone, his scent, his heartbeat never betrayed what he was explaining to Derek. Derek stayed silent as Peter continued, "She de-aged you, again, to keep you to her and away from all of us, your real Pack and family. This isn't the first time she's done this to you and every time she's done it, she makes you relive the death of our pack like it was yesterday so that she looks like she's your savior when in actuality she's your betrayer. My second biggest regret, after telling you to turn Paige, is that I didn't rip Kate's head off when I should of. I turned her into the werejaguar by accident." 

Peter hung his head for a moment. Stiles looked at Gabriel. To his surprise, Gabriel was casually eating a candy. Stiles asked, "Where'd you get that candy?"

"My pocket. Want one?" Stiles nodded so Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out three candies. He gave one to Stiles then whistled at Peter as he tossed him the two other candies. Peter caught them both. He smiled as he looked at Gabriel, "Angel, how'd you know my favorite candy is a Resse's Peanut Butter cup?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I'm an angel, I know things."

Stiles huffed out, "Hey, Uncle Peter, Super Grandpa, can you quit flirting and help me with Derek."

Peter shook his head as Gabriel squinted his eyes at Stiles and said, "I am not flirting with Peter Hale, you little turd. I'm simply being hospitable since I essentially kidnapped him while he was about to eat a sandwich."

Peter interrupted, "Are you done, Stiles? Can I finish trying to make my nephew understand that Kate killed our pack and not you?"

Derek sighed as he quietly said, "I believe you, Peter."

Peter turned to look back at Derek, "You do?"

Derek nodded sadly, "Yes, your heartbeat never changed." Derek kept his head down as the trio noticed tears falling from his eyes. Gabriel popped out of the room to give the Hale's some sense of privacy. 

Dean was seething as he turned away from the TV and looked at Gabriel, "Are you fucking kidding me, Gabriel? You brought a known innocent killing werewolf here, where my brother and your's are?"

Sam and Cas watched the TV as Gabriel said, "Chill out, Dean. Our little brothers are safe. The room is warded so strongly that neither Werewolves or sparks can breech it. I'd never put them in danger."

Sam suddenly shushed them, "Shhhh! We can't hear them."  
Dean just glared at Gabriel once more before he turned back to watching the TV. 

Peter touched Derek's knee, "I'm sorry, Derek."

"For what?"

"For having to break this to you all over again. I truly hate Kate for making me do this to you. She just keeps on torturing us. Her cruelty knows no bounds. It's infinite."

Stiles quietly said, "Not any more."

Peter and Derek looked at Stiles as Peter said, "What?"

Stiles looked at both of them, "Kate's dead. I killed her. I had to."

Peter frowned, "Why didn't you tell me that part of the story?"

"I was going to but I wanted to tell both of you at the same time."

Derek shook his head, "You're not strong enough to kill her."

"Listen to my heartbeat, Derek. I killed her and I'm not sorry. She held you captive, again. She turned you into your younger self, again. She made you reliant on her, made you relive the worse time in your life and she turned you against your pack and against me. She needed to die. I was done with her. She almost destroyed your pack, my pack now, once before and every day that cunt drew breathe, she was a threat to our pack. She will never come back from this death, I made sure of that, and she'll never threaten or kill anyone I love ever again. Her death was a long time coming and when she's killed again in purgatory, her black soul will stay trapped in the void where she belongs." Stiles's eyes burned bright honey as he tried to contain his anger as he continued, "I know you wanted to kill her, Peter, but that child raping bitch needed to die now. I couldn't let her live one moment more and I'd kill her again to keep Derek and all of our pack safe. We have little ones in our pack now and she was a threat to them. We know she had no problem killing children, she killed yours. I killed her and I'm never going to be sorry about it." Derek and Peter could smell Stiles becoming angrier by the moment. Stiles looked directly at Derek, "You've been gone for a year from us, Derek, because of her. I know that you had to have felt the fact that she was keeping you from your pack. How did she get you to look past that? Did she tell you it was because you were grieving your Pack? I killed her, Derek, because she deserved it and don't you ever doubt how powerful I really am, because for you and our pack, I'm the most dangerous thing in this room." Stiles flicked his wrist as he said, "Rópaí as." The ropes that bound Derek to the chair fell off of him. Derek was stunned, as was the quartet watching them in the other room.

Dean looked at Gabriel, "Was that supposed to happen?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No. Whoa, Stiles is far more powerful then I thought."

Cas looked at Dean, "I knew he was hiding something. I knew it."

Dean grabbed his gun, "Yes you did, Cas."

Gabriel snapped to keep Dean in place, "What are you doing? Why are you cocking your gun?"

"I'm going to shot you, Gabriel, if you freeze me in place one more time."

Cas and Sam gasped as Cas pleaded, "No, Dean, don't shoot my brother. Please."

"Cas, I'm not going to shoot him today."

"Dean, no, never shoot my brother."

"I can't promise you that. Gabriel, let me go."

Gabriel let Dean go, "You are not allowed to shoot Peter."

"If either of those two Werewolves come through that doorway, I'm shooting them, understand? You should of told me you were bringing him here and how didn't you know that Stiles is that powerful?"

"He hid it well. You can not shoot the Hale's. They are my guest."

"I don't care Gabriel."

"I'll pop you out of here Dean."

Sam interrupted again, "Stop fighting! They won't hurt us. They're not that kind of werewolves."

Dean looked at Sam, "Sammy, didn't Derek called you creepy to be mean?" 

Sam nodded, "But he's just scared, Dean. Stiles won't let them hurt us. He promised."

"He promised?"

"He promised me. He did. Please don't shoot anyone."

"We'll see." Dean finally sat down and turned back to the TV.

Derek sat up to stretch, "Thank you, Stiles."

"You're welcome. Derek, do you believe me? Do you believe that I didn't kill your family?"

Derek nodded, "I do. I'm sorry for shooting at you and calling you a witch. Peter?"

"Yes?"

In a shaky voice and with tears threatening to escape him again, Derek asked, "Can you scent me? Please?" 

"Of course." Peter went over and hugged Derek, scenting him. Derek started crying as Peter held him, telling Derek in a soothing voice, "It's okay, Derek, it's okay. Cry as much as you need to. I'm so sorry this is happening to you again." 

Stiles quietly called out to Gabriel, "Pop me out." Gabriel popped Stiles out. Stiles immediately went to the bathroom and stayed there. He needed to calm down and breathe for a bit. After a bit of time there was a knock at the door. "I'm fine." There was another knock. Stiles opened it to find Castiel on the other side. "Oh, I'm sorry, Castiel, do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No. I'm checking on you, Stiles."

Stiles wearily smiled at Castiel, "Thank you, Cas. I'm okay." It touched Stiles's heart that Castiel called him Stiles instead of Thing.

Castiel grinned, "Peter and Derek are wondering where you are."

"Oh, okay."

"Stiles..."

"Yes?"

"I knew you were hiding something this whole time", Castiel said with a mischievous smile.

Stiles laughed, "I wasn't really hiding my abilities. It just takes a lot out of me."

"Uh huh."

Stiles and Cas walked back into the main room. Dean looked over to Stiles, "Your pack members are asking for you."

"Gabriel, can you pop me back in?"

"Of course. Just to let you know, I think Derek is ready tell you what happened to him. Do you want me to keep Peter here?"

"Yes. For now."

Dean broke in, "Stiles, if either of them breaks the warding and comes in here, I'm shooting both of them."

"Dean, they won't hurt anyone. Peter is not a killer anymore."

"I'm just telling you, Stiles, if they break through without being invited in by me, they're getting shot. Got it."

"Got it. Gabriel, stay in there with me."

"Okay. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story.


End file.
